


Drummer Boy

by spencehatesdev



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Concerts, F/M, Fights, Gay Male Character, High School, Sex, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencehatesdev/pseuds/spencehatesdev
Summary: After the death of their father the Everton family moves to Plainview Massachusetts to get a new start. The Heffley's just so happen to be their across-the-street-neighbors.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" You groaned as you stomped down the staircase and into the living room, lugging your red suitcase behind you which clunked as it fell onto each step. You finally reached the bottom of the rickety old staircase covered in beige carpet. Well, what was beige when you moved in had now turned into a dark chocolatey brown from years and years of wear and practically no cleaning.

"Yes Y/N I got you coffee and yes you can sleep in the car" She chuckled, holding a Starbucks in her hand and shaking it tauntingly as she leaned against the living room doorframe. The living room, with white walls and gray carpet, was completely empty as well as the rest of the house, causing your voices to echo. The furniture had been packed into the moving van and sent on its way to your new house. "Come on, everything's packed besides you and the moving van left an hour and a half ago!!" Pushing herself up from the doorframe she walked outside and got into the driver's seat of her SUV. Her red Honda SUV with the license plate 'BESTMUM' was a dead giveaway she was a 'straight-out-of-the-movies' suburban mom from Virginia. It was even equipped with one of those caution-sign-shaped "Grandbaby on board" stickers for when she carried around your older sister's 4-month-old baby. Your older sister, Delilah, her fiancé and baby daddy Ethan, 4-month-old daughter Melody, and your little brother Oliver were already sitting in Ethan's car parked behind your mom's in the driveway. You shoved your suitcase into the backseat, having to wedge it in like a puzzle piece to get it to fit. You looked at all the luggage in the backseat before peering into the trunk and looking at all the boxes. "Can you even see out of the back window? I'm surprised the tail end of the car isn't dragging on the ground!" You exclaimed as you shut the door and buckled yourself in. "Susie's packed up beautifully thanks to your brother's amazing packing skills!" Your mother protested as she climbed into the driver's seat. You hopped into the passenger's seat, slipping your shoes off and grabbing your Starbucks. With a satisfying sip of your coffee, you chuckled "Packed up like a can of sardines!" Peering into the back again as your mom pulled out of the driveway, you rolled your eyes. "Well at least we know it's packed tight enough so nothing will slide around" She chuckled. You chuckled yet again and plugged in your headphones, sinking down into your seat as she pulled onto the highway. Practically nobody was on the road, but maybe that's because it was 5:30 on a chilly morning mid-March. School didn't end until the second week of April for you but you had worked things out with the school before moving so you only had a few things left to do online before you wrapped up your sophomore year and officially become a senior. 

You stared out the window as the car rolled down the road, going a swift 70 mph down the long, curvy highway. In less than half an hour you had rolled out of the city and into the countryside, the only view out of the window the thick forests that had just started to get their green leaves back from the long winter. You were snapped out of your gaze as your mom nudged you, glancing over at you from the driver's seat. "What mom?" You asked as your plucked your earbud from your ear, pausing your song. "Y/N turn your music down you're gonna go deaf! Did you pack your big jacket where it's accessible?" She asked, glancing at the GPS on her phone. "No.." you mumbled "Y/N! I told you to pack it! It's gonna be in the 40's when we get to Plainview!" You jolted upright in your seat and groaned "In the 40's?! It's March!" You let out another groan and flopped back into your seat "Ugh why Massachusetts. Of ALL places. Massachusetts?!" You rolled your eyes and put your headphones back in. You flipped up the hood of your burgundy Incubus hoodie and closed your eyes, sinking back into the leather seat of your mom's minivan as "Are You Gonna be My Girl?" by Jett continued to play. 

~  
"Say auntie wake uppppp!" you were awoken by your sister's voice, high pitched and squeaky like how she always talked to Melody and your cat. You slowly fluttered your eyes open, pulling your headphones out as you smiled at your niece who was happily sucking on her purple pacifier as your sister held her in your lap. You sat up, taking her from your sister "Hi sweet girl!" You got out of the car, careful not to hit Melody's head as you looked at your new house. It was a white 2 story house with a decently sized porch, a wooden porch swing swinging in the cold Massachusetts wind. The shutters were a decently pretty pale blue, a concrete sidewalk going from the driveway to the brick steps up to the brown front door. The driveway was black pavement and led to a 2 car garage with a white door. It looked straight out of a cheesy sitcom but you were fine with that. 

You walked around to the trunk. Your mom had her tiny hands wrapped around a suitcase, grunting as she used all her force in a failed attempt to yank it from the tightly packed car. "Need some help mom?" You asked, handing the baby to her father who took her inside. "No, I-" She was cut off as the suitcase came loose, knocking her over and landing in her lap as she fell on her bum. You both burst out laughing as you helped her up, going to the trunk as she wheeled the suitcase inside. You grabbed onto the handle of your little brother's suitcase, tugging on it. "god damnit. come on!" You groaned as you pulled harder, your fingertips turning white as you squeezed with all your might. Finally, with one last big tug, it came loose and tumbled out of the car, knocking you straight on your ass. "ouch. what the hell does Oliver have in here!" you complained, standing and brushing off your ass. 

You heard a laugh from behind you and turned to see a tall, pale, skinny, brunette boy standing there with who you assumed was his younger brother. He was wearing a black shirt with the words "Loded Diper" across it in white, devil horns coming off of the L. He had on skinny jeans and beat-up converse, drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket. He was pretty cute and he looked to be your age, the kid next to him looking about 12. "Nice job" He chuckled, his arms crossed. "Can I help you" You rolled your eyes, pulling another suitcase from the trunk. "My mom sent me and my little brother to help the new neighbors move in" You chuckled "Oh how sweet" You grunted as you picked up a heavy box, handing it to your sister. As she walked away the older boy's eyes went wide as he watched her. "Who is THAT" You scoffed, shoving a box into his chest. "THAT is Melody, my older sister. Who are YOU?" you asked, handing the younger boy and pretty light box and watching as he ran inside with it. "Rodrick. Your sister's HOT" He was practically drooling as he watched her walk inside and you kicked his foot "She's 24, and engaged, AND a mother! And way out of your league" He rolled his eyes, taking the heavy box inside with a grumble. You chuckled and rolled two suitcases inside, grunting as you struggled to get them up the front steps. You let one go, grabbing the other one with both hands and walking backwards up the steps. "Need some he-" Rodrick was cut off by you tumbling into him as the suitcase came up the steps, making you trip backward. He caught you, both arms wrapped around you tight as he let out a loud laugh. "You okay?" He looked down at you in his arms, a little concern written on his face but mostly humor as he let out another chuckle. He smelled like some cheap cologne from Target or Walmart, but it smelled good nonetheless. His eyes were dark brown and his hair fell down over his forehead. He had a small freckle on the inside of his right eyebrow "Uhm..are you okay?" You noticed you were staring as you rushed to your feet again. "Uh y-yeah! Sorry. Kinda shocked from the fall. It startled me" You chuckled awkwardly, tucking your hair behind your ear. He nodded, looking around awkwardly "well..I took that box inside. Your mom said to put it in the kitchen. I'm Rodrick by the way if you never heard me" You chuckled "I'm Y/N" You pointed to his shirt "Loded Diaper?" you asked with a small laugh. He glanced down at his shirt and nodded, a smile lighting up his face "Yeah! They're my band. I'm the drummer. We're kind of a big deal" He said with a smug look on his face. "A big deal?" The younger boy laughed as he pushed past Rodrick "you guys have no fans except mom!" Rodrick smacked the kid on his head as he ran back to the car, laughing "Hey! We do too have fans turd burglar!!" Rodrick called after him, rolling his eyes "Little brother?" you questioned "Yup. Greg. He's 12 and the most annoying thing on the planet" You laughed and nodded "I get that. I have a 12-year-old brother too, his names Oliver. He should be running around here somewhere" 

As if on cue Oliver came out of the house, looking at you "Mom said 'go tell Y/N to stop flirting and bring some stuff inside" You flicked him on the forehead and he ran off with a laugh, Rodrick turning beet red with a chuckle "I guess we should get back to work" You nodded and reached for the suitcase. "Oh let me help you" Rodrick reached for it too and your hands touched as you both grabbed the handle of your mother's huge brown suitcase. "Oh no, I got it" You looked at him, turning pink as your hands touched. He shook his head and took it from you. "No, I got it!" He walked inside with it and you smiled, going back to the car to get more luggage

After all of the things were inside Rodrick and Greg went home as your family began to unpack. The furniture was all already inside since the movers were paid to move it and set it up. Everyone had picked their rooms before moving. Your sister and Ethan had the master since they had the baby, Greg and your mom had the other two bedrooms, the last one to be the baby's room when she got a little older. That left your room, which you had decided on the attic. It may be rickety and a big bug attracter in the summer but it was away from everyone else, and pretty big for that matter too. The previous owners also had the attic as a bedroom so there was a pretty nice full-sized bathroom up there. 

You helped your mom unpack the things for the kitchen before heading upstairs to the attic. You decided to rearrange your furniture before finally unpacking your stuff. You made your bed and hung your fairy lights across the window right next to your bed. There was a spot next to that specific window that kind of caved in for a bed to go there without taking up a ridiculous amount of room. You moved your dresser, your desk, and finally your bookshelves before starting to unpack things and put them away. 

You were halfway through putting your books on your shelf when there was a knock at your door. "Come in!" You called. The door to the attic was at the bottom of the stairs up so you couldn't see who was at your door unless you were looking down the old rickety staircase, which you had strung colourful fairy lights down. "It's mom! The Heffley's invited us over for dinner be ready in 30!" "The who?" You asked, leaning over the railing on the staircase and looking down at your mother. "The Heffley's! They're our neighbors across the street! Their two boys helped us move in earlier. Rodrick's your age and Greg is Ollie's age. They've also got a four-year-old named Manny" You smiled at the mention of Rodrick's name although you don't know why. "Oh cool! I'll be ready" Your mom smiled and shut your door and you went to the boxes in the corner. You hung a few of your posters before going to your closet to get dressed. You pulled on some skinny jeans and a David Bowie shirt, pulling a beanie over your hair before going into your bathroom to do your makeup. You didn't cake your face in makeup like some stereotypical teenage girl. You just did something simple and flattering. You pulled on your shoes before leaving the attic and going downstairs. "Oh good you're ready!" your mom smiled and your sister 'oo'ed "Somebody looks nice! Is that makeup?" Ethan, your soon-to-be brother-in-law, walked past you and gave you a small pat on the back. "Somebody's trying to impress Rodrick" You scoffed, rolling your eyes "Impress him? I barely even know him! All I know is his name and that he's a drummer" Your mom raised an eyebrow "A drummer? Maybe you two could get along about music" She said, referring to the fact that you played guitar. "Maybe" You nodded, grabbing your jacket since it was chilly in Plainview today. "He's cute! You could use a boyfriend sis" You rolled your eyes "Delilah! We JUST moved here like a whopping 6 hours ago. Give me a little time" Ethan chuckled as he picked Melody up from her play pin. "Tell your auntie she needs to make friends" You rolled your eyes again and smiled as your family walked across the street to the Heffley's. 

Your mom knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman with brown hair and glasses answered, holding a toddler in her arms. "Oh hi, Eden!" She greeted your mom before turning around "Frank, Greg, Rodrick get down here!" She turned back to your family and invited you in as a middle-aged man came downstairs. "Hi, I'm Frank!" They led you into the dining room and everybody sat down. "Greg where's Rodrick?" Susan asked as she put Manny in his high chair. "He was in the bathroom he's coming" As if on cue he waltzed into the dining room, ruffling his hair and humming. "Hey, drummer boy" You teased as he sat across from you "Hey Y/N" Your mom, sister, and Ethan talked to Susan and Frank and Oliver and Greg talked about some video game, everyone enjoying the casserole Susan had made. 

After everyone was done your sister stood. "Ethan and I will help clean up" Your mom stood up too, helping Susan clean up as Frank took Manny "Well, I've got to go give Manny a bath, how about you kids go and make friends. Greg, you can show Oliver your video game if you'd like" Greg and Ollie ran off to the living room and you stood, following Rodrick to his room. The upstairs looked identical to your house. Hideous beige striped walls and hardwood floors.

Rodrick led you to a door that had his name on it and opened it, going up a set of stairs "You have an attic room?" He nodded, jumping onto his bed. "Yup. Pretty killer huh?" You chuckled and sat next to him, looking around his room. "I have an attic room too. From what I've seen our houses are identical" He nodded and laughed "Yeah all of the houses on this street are cookie cutters" You fake gagged "I hate that. Where's the originality!" He chuckled and nodded, twirling a drumstick in his hand "Right! So, where'd you guys move from" You leaned back against the pillows on his bed, still looking at all his posters and decorations. Based on his posters his music taste wasn't too bad. "We moved from Virginia. My mom always hated it there but it's where my dad was from and all of his family lived there so we stayed. Af-" You trailed off

'I better stop myself before I overshare...' You thought

"Virginia huh? I could never. It's too hot for me down south" You laughed and fake gagged again "Ugh you have no idea, the summers are miserable!" He laughed "Well if you hate heat Plainview wasn't the right place. It may not be Virginia hot but it still gets crazy hot here in the summer"

You and Rodrick talked for a while. It was starting to get dark outside but you just hung out, knowing your mother was probably having a great time with Susan. 

"So this band of yours" You chuckled, motioning to his Loded Diper shirt "What kind of name is Loded Diper?" You teased with a laugh "The best kind!" He threw his hand over his chest as if what you said deeply offended him "We're pretty killer. It's me and my friends, Chris and Ben. You should hear us play sometime!" He bragged, still twirling his drumstick in his hand. "With a name like Loded Diper I don't know if I want to" You teased and he elbowed you with a scoff "We're great okay! Our fans love us" He bragged, that smug look washing over his face again. "You mean your mom?" You elbowed you again and pouted, poking you with his drumstick. 

He's cute when he pouts

What? What the hell did you just think. 

"Maybe I'll come hear you play sometime" He perked up and smiled like a child, grinning from ear to ear "Really?!" You laughed a nodded "But if you guys suck I'm never coming again!" "Deal!" He grabbed a pen and held out his hand. "Give me your arm" You held out your left arm and he grabbed onto your wrist, scribbling down his phone number with a smiley face. "Text me and I'll let you know when we're having rehearsal and you can come chill and listen to us" You nodded and smiled. "Cool! Hopefully, you guys don't suck. I will be harsh with my judging skills!" He rolled his eyes and just then his door opened "Y/N! Time to go sweetie!" You got up and smiled at Rodrick "Welp gotta go, see ya later drummer boy" He rolled his eyes and tossed a pen at you, purposefully missing and hitting the wall. "It's Rodrick!" You laughed and walked downstairs, walking with your family back across the street to your red brick house. "So how'd it go with Rodrick" Your sister smiled as she nudged you. You groaned and rolled your eyes "Would you let it go? I don't NEED a boyfriend. What if we don't get along at all!" She raised an eyebrow "He seems like he's just your type! And he's cute! And plays the drums!" You rolled your eyes again "But seriously, how'd it go. I heard you guys laughing up there" You smiled at the thought of the great time you just had as you walked into your house "It went great. He's really funny and we've got a lot in common. We have super similar music taste, we obviously both play music, he's even into some of the same movies and stuff I'm in to" Your sister smiled and nudged you yet again "You're smiling" You groaned and nudged her back, running up the stairs to your room as she called after you "I better be invited to the wedding!" You laughed and shut your door, flopping onto your bed for the first time today since you were so busy unpacking before dinner with the Heffley's. You pulled out your phone, saving the number on your arm into your contacts

'Conversation with drummer boy :) started'

"Hey drummer boy"

He texted back almost immediately and you smiled, plugging your headphones in and turning on some music before texting back. Burning Pile by Mother Mother started as you opened the conversation with Rodrick

"Hey Princess :P"

Your cheeks turned to beet red and a smile grew across your lips as you let out a soft giggle. 'Did I just blush?'

"Princess?"  
"Cause you're so neat and pushy"  
"Pushy? I am not pushy!

"Are too! you're mean :("  
"Oh, I'm so sorry did I hurt the poor baby's feelings because I said his band name was dumb?"  
"Yes :("

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry"

"You are not forgiven"  
"Well, how do I get forgiven?"

"Come to rehearsal tomorrow. 6 pm in my garage"  
"What's in it for me?"  
"You get to hear how amazing I am on the drums"  
"Hmmm"  
"Ill buy you ice cream after practice"  
"Deal. See ya at 6 drummer boy"

"See ya, Princess"

You locked your phone and set it on the charger, placing it on your nightstand. You took your headphones out, music still playing and headed into the bathroom to shower and it wasn't until you started wiping your makeup off in the mirror that you realized you were smiling, practically from ear to ear. "Stop smiling" You scolded yourself and you stripped and got in the shower. 

You jammed out to music while you showered before getting out and wrapping up in your fuzzy green robe. You went over to your closet and picked out something comfy to sleep in, getting dressed before laying down on your bed. You opened your phone to turn your music off and noticed you had two texts. One from your mom which read "Dinner with the Heffley's again Friday night. Don't make plans <3" It was Wednesday so Friday wasn't too far away. The other text was from Rodrick and read "You left your jacket here" with a picture of your burgundy Incubus jacket attached. 

"I'll get it when I come over tomorrow. That's my favourite jacket don't contaminate it!!"

"It's hanging on the back of my door don't worry"

"Good >:( You better not hurt my baby!"

"It's just a jacket lol"  
"It's my baby! It's my fave jacket FYI Mr."

"so if it magically got thrown in the trash you'd hate me?"

"Rodrick!!"

"Kidding :P"

"you're such a loser :P im going to bed. goodnight drummer boy"

"and you're weird. night, princess"

You rolled your eyes at the nickname and set your phone down, plugging it into the charger and rolling over. You got comfy under your blankets and closed your eyes, unable to get Rodrick out of your head as you slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke to your alarm blaring in your ear and bright sun blaring past your dark red curtains and shining in your face. You set your alarm to your favourite song so it would annoy you less but it didn't work. At least it was summer so you didn't have to do anything. You sat up and turned your alarm off with a groan and you trudged to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth, throwing your hair into a messy bun before sliding on some leggings, grabbing your phone, and heading downstairs. The stairs creaked beneath your feet as you walked down them and into the living room "Hey turd. Hey Greg" You greeted your brother and Greg who were playing video games on the couch "Hey sissy" "Hey y/n" They greeted you back as you walked into the kitchen. "There she is! It's only 1 o clock already" Your mom greeted, handing you a coffee out of the fridge that she had gotten you this morning. "It's summer let a girl sleep in!" You pulled a banana off the counter and sat at the table, flipping through Instagram as you ate. "Hey sleepyhead" Ethan greeted as he came in to get Melody a bottle "Hey E. When do you start work?" He handed Melody to you so he could have two free hands to make her bottle and you happily took her. "Delilah and I both start Monday"

When your mom decided to move away Delilah and Ethan knew they were going to come too, but they just decided to move in with you guys. It was a lot easier on them. Your mom went into early retirement and with her not working she could watch Melody that way they could both get a job instead of just Ethan working. Your mom was pretty much able to take care of bills and stuff herself but with Ethan and Delilah both working they could help when needed too. Plus you and Oliver were ecstatic to be living with your sister again. 

"Oh cool! Well mom, since I'm out of school for the summer I can help watch Melody whenever you need me!" Your mom smiled at you, taking her granddaughter in her arms as she cried for her bottle. "Oh no no that's okay! Its summer you need to go out and enjoy it!" You laughed as you finished your banana, tossing the peel across the kitchen and into the trash can. "Enjoy what? I don't have any friends!" Your mom sat next to you with the baby, taking the bottle from Ethan and feeding her "What about Rodrick?" You shrugged "I guess we're friends. I mean I don't know him much yet but he seems cool" Your mom smiled "Well there you go! Enjoy the summer with Rodrick. I'm sure he can introduce you to some of his friends!" You shrugged again and nodded "I guess so. I'm going over at 6 tonight to watch his band rehearse" Her smiled widened and she raised her thin brown eyebrows "Really?" You nodded and picked up your phone as it buzzed "Yeah. He invited me over to hear them play yesterday" You unlocked your phone, smiling as you saw the text was from Rodrick. "Is that him?" You nodded and read the text. 

_"You still coming tonight?"_

_"Yup! 6 o'clock"_

_"Cool. What's your favourite snack food?"_

_"Probably Goldfish. why?"_

_"Follow-up question, what's your favorite candy?"_

_"Hershey's milk chocolate. again why?"_

_"Secret :)"_

_"Oh come on. what're you gonna do bribe me with snacks and candy so I think your band is good?"_ _  
_

_"No!"_  
You laughed at his text and your mother just smiled at you, giving you a small nudge with her boney elbow. "Someone's getting along with Rodrick. You've been smiling the whole time" You glanced up at her and rolled your eyes. "I told you he was funny mom come on" She just chuckled and got up, taking Melody upstairs to lay her down since she had fallen asleep. You stayed in the kitchen, drinking your coffee with your feet propped up on the table as you texted Rodrick. 

_"Mhm sure"_

_"I am not! I'm just a nice person"_

_"Greg says otherwise"_

_"Since when do you talk to Greg?"_

_"He's in the living room with my brother"_

_"Oh, no wonder it's quiet over here"_

_"No wonder it's LOUD over here"_

"Oliver Greg pipe down! The baby's asleep!" You called into the living room. They both called back a sorry and got quieter, still playing their game.

_"Lol, Greg's always loud. be lucky you haven't met his friend Rowley yet. they're insane"_

_"I think Ollie would give Rowley a run for his money. I just had to yell at them for screaming at their video game. they're giving me a headache lol"_

_"Lol. I'm going to the store, wanna tag along?"_

_"idk if i can i was supposed to help my mom with the baby before coming over to your house"_

_"oh come on there's a million people in that house! I gotta show the new girl around town'_

_"I guess I could come. I'm sure she won't mind since my sister and her fiancé aren't working yet"_

_"ill be in your driveway in 20, don't disappoint new girl!"_

_"ill try, drummer boy"_

You chuckled and headed upstairs to find your mom. You peeked into the baby's room and saw her rocking the baby back to sleep. "Hey mom" You whispered and she turned to you "I know I was supposed to help with Melody but can I go out? Rodrick asked to show me around town" She smiled and nodded, laying Melody down in her crib and covering her up "Of course honey! What did I say about enjoying your summer? Go have fun. I know you're going to watch his band rehearse but try to be back by 11 okay?" You gave her a hug and smiled "yes mom" you let out a small giggle and ran upstairs to get ready. 

You did a simple makeup look again, putting your hair in space buns before going to your closet. You decided on your go-to of skinny jeans and a band shirt. This time you decided to go with a Nirvana shirt. You pulled on your Doc Martins, throwing on a belt for a little extra spice, and pushed your wallet into your pocket in case you decided to buy something, spraying on some perfume before heading downstairs. "Bye Ollie, Bye Greg," You said as you passed the two preteens on the couch. They were so engulfed in their game all they did was let out a small grunt in response as you headed out the door. You walked outside and down the steps, stopping in your tracks as you saw what could only be Rodrick's van. It was a huge white van with Loded Diper spray-painted on the side in black. You let out a large laugh and you opened the passenger door and climbed in. "Nice pedo van loser!" You teased as you buckled up. "Hey, new girl! you didn't disappoint! And I'll have you know that Esmerelda is a lovely van!" You let out another loud laugh as he pulled out of the driveway in a rather reckless manner. "Esmerelda? I mean, of course, you named your van but fucking _Esmerelda?"_ You teased and he nodded, tapping the steering wheel with his right hand like it was a dog. "Esmerelda here is my pride and joy" He not only was going 50 in a residential zone he also ran a few stop signs, causing you to instinctively grip the side of your seat in fear for your life. "You're a terrible driver!" He looked over at you and laughed "Scared, Princess?" You smacked his arm "Eyes on the road! I agreed to let you show me around not get me killed!" He rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the wheel as he drove through Plainview. "So, where are we going," you asked, still death gripping your seat. The van, sorry, Esmeralda, was definitely not in the best condition and your seat shook around like it wasn't bolted in properly. "Well, we do have to go to the store. My mom wants me to pick up some shit for her. But then I figured we could go to the mall. Plainview mall is pretty cool" You nodded, looking over at him as he drove. He really was attractive, especially for 17. He had a sharp jawline and soft plump lips. His nose was the perfect shape for his face and his chocolate eyes were so easy to get lost in. His dark brown hair was a mess and almost irresistible to reach up and play with. It fell just over the top of his ears and down onto his forehead. 

He was humming to himself, still drumming his fingers on the steering wheel when he glanced over at you and chuckled "Something on my face?" Your cheeks turned red and you looked away from him, shaking your head. "N-No..your hair just looks nice" He chuckled yet again and smiled. "Thanks. Yours look cute up like that" You turned pink and smiled, looking out the window and noticing you pulled into a rather large parking lot. Despite his terrible driving skills on the way over he parked almost perfectly, turning the engine off and hopping out. You got out as well, the door to the van squeaking as you pushed it shut. Rodrick walked around the van to you and you both started walking towards the mall. Plainview mall was huge in size compared to the one in your hometown. The beige and gray building towering over the parking lot with a big blue sign that read "Plainview Shopping Mall" across the front entrance. "Woah. This mall is huge. Is it two stories?" You asked and he nodded "Yup. It's got close to like 100 stores in it" He switched sides with you so you were walking on the inside side of the parking lot and as you crossed the street to the entrance he wrapped his arm around you, looking both ways for cars as he twirled his keys in his free hand. You smiled at his protective gesture and once you got to the sidewalk he went ahead a little, opening the door for you. "Thanks, drummer boy" You smiled, walking into the mall "Anytime, new girl" He followed you in with a bright smile. 

The mall smelled of fast food and was bustling with people, all the high school kids hanging out here since school was out. The floors were white tile and the walls were white tile as well. The entrance of the mall led to the food court and as you walked through it to get to the stores you took a deep breath "God that food smells good" He chuckled and nodded, hands in his jacket pockets as he walked alongside you "It does. You hungry?" You shook your head "No, lets do some shopping Ill probably be hungry by the time we're done" He nodded and walked around the mall with you. "So, I doubt we have the same taste in stores so where do you wanna-" You cut him off with a gasp, grabbing onto his arm and pointing at a Hot Topic. "Seriously? You like Hot Topic?" You nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him to it. He blushed at the feeling of your hand in his and followed you into the store with a small smirk. "Okay, maybe we do have the same taste in stores" You led him straight to the huge wall of shirts in the back "I get all my shirts from here! Most of my jewelry too" He smiled and stood next to you, looking at the shirts along with you. You hummed along to the song playing over the store's speakers as you looked at the shirts and you didn't notice you were still holding his hand until you had to let go to look at a shirt. You pulled it off the rack and slung it over your shoulder, deciding to buy it. You picked out one more shirt before looking around the store for other things. You decided to buy a new pair of earrings and a choker. They were just too cute to pass up. "Rodrick, you done?" You asked as you walked up behind him and he nodded, two shirts in his hand "Yeah I'm done!" You nodded and went to the register. You put your things on the counter and took Rodrick's things from him, putting them on the counter too. He went to reach for his wallet and you laughed as you pulled your own out "What're you doing?" He looked at you, fishing out some cash "Paying?" You raised an eyebrow "Uhm, no you're not" He nodded and got out more cash as he heard the total "Yes I am" You huffed and crossed your arms "I have plenty of money left over from my birthday. I have a Hot Topic membership too so it won't even be that much" He handed his cash to the lady before you could protest more and smiled at you "I have a membership too" Was all he said, sticking his tongue out at you as you groaned "Fine. But Im paying for whatever else we buy today" He just rolled his eyes and smiled "How about I let you pay for the ice cream tonight?" He looked at you nervously "If we're still on for ice cream after rehearsal" You nodded and smiled "Of course! I just have to be home by 11. But I can always sneak in" You winked at him and took the bag from the cashier, walking out of the store with Rodrick. You stopped outside the store and fished your new choker out of the bag, taking it out of the plastic wrapping and unlatching it. You attempted to put it on but couldn't get it, huffing and rolling your eyes in annoyance as you failed to fasten the clasp yet again "Oh come on!" Rodrick laughed and stepped behind you "Here let me help you" He took it and got it clasped within 5 seconds. "There," You rolled your eyes but smiled "Thanks!" You turned to face him and he smiled, looking at your neck "It really suits you ya know"

"Where to now drummer boy?" You asked as you looked up at him. "Hm, there's this really cool music store. Wanna go there?" You nodded and smiled "Sure! But I can't promise I won't spend 8 hours in the guitar section" You chuckled and he looked at you. "You play?" You nodded with a smile "Yeah my dad taught me. He started teaching me when I was little. He was in a band for a few years and Id always play with them when they came over to rehearse" He gawked at you, a smile across his face "No way! That's so cool! I wanted to play guitar but settled on the drums. Do you play electric or acoustic more" He led you across the mall to the music store, saying hi to a few people as he passed them. "Electric. My dad was more of an acoustic guy so I learned on acoustic but I like electric more." Little did you know, Rodrick had been looking for another guitar player for Loded Diper. "Oh sweet. I'd love to hear you play sometime" You smiled and looked up at him as you followed him into the music store, the sound of customers playing drums in the back flooding your ears. "Really?" He nodded and smiled "Hell yeah dude!" Your cheeks heated up as you smiled, walking through the store with Rodrick. "Well maybe you can come over and I can play for you sometime" He smiled, heading to the drum section. "I'd love to! You can go look at guitars. I'll be over there in a second I just need to get some new sticks" You nodded and headed off to the guitar section.

The guitar section in the store was huge, a countless amount of guitars lining the wall from floor to ceiling. You slowly walked alongside the wall, looking at all the guitars and when you came to a rather pretty purple fender, you picked it up. You walked to one of the open amps, picking up the cable and plugging it in as you sat on one of the stools nearby. There were quite a few people in the guitar section and the combination of those few playing the guitar and the loud sounds of the drummers from the back of the store made it hard to focus, but you just looked down at the neck of the guitar and started to play.

* * *

You were in the middle of _'All Apologies'_ by Nirvana, staring down at the neck of the guitar when you felt a hand on your shoulder, causing you to flinch and rise out of your seat a little bit. You turned and met the eyes of Rodrick, which were crinkled up slightly as he laughed. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I called your name like 6 times, you were in a trance dude" You chuckled, pulling the strap of the guitar off as you stood. "Sorry...I get that way when I play" You unplugged the guitar from the amp, letting the cable drop to the floor as you walked back over to the wall and put the guitar back. "You're really good" Rodrick smiled at you as you walked to the register with him so he could pay for his drumsticks. "Eh...I'm not that good"

* * *

You and Rodrick wandered around the mall for a few more hours, making sure to pay attention to the time so you could get back for Rodrick's rehearsal. The two of you were standing in line to get some food talking about movies. "No, that movie was garbage!" He protested. "No, it was not! It was hilarious! The storyline was perfect. The ending is practically a setup for a sequel!" You looked at him and noticed he was staring at something, not really listening "Rodrick?" You looked in the direction he was staring and saw a group of girls, all of them blonde and dressed in the ugliest girly clothes. "Who're they?" you asked and Rodrick looked at you. "THAT is Heather Hills?" He asked as if you should know who she is. You felt a twang in your chest and cleared your throat. Why are you getting jealous? You barely know Rodrick. "Do you like her?" He shrugged "I used to but lately she's just been a bitch to me. She won't even give me a chance" You looked over at her again and chuckled "She looks like she came straight out of mean girls. I wouldn't touch her with a 40-foot pole" He let out a laugh and stepped up to order. "What do you want?" you ordered your food and Rodrick paid for it before you even had a chance to reach for your wallet. "Rodrick! I said I was paying for the next thing!" He smiled and poked you "And _I_ said you were paying for the ice cream" You groaned and crossed your arms. "You're cute when you're mad" Your face softened and both you and Rodrick turned red at his comment "I mean.." He swallowed and you chuckled at his nervousness as you grabbed your food "You're cute when you're nervous" You poked him back and walked across the mall to a table. You sat down and unwrapped your sandwich as Rodrick sat across from you, a small smile stuck on his face. "We gotta get going soon. It's already 4:30 and I still gotta stop at the store for my mom before practice" You nodded and started to eat. 

After eating you and Rodrick left the mall. He wrapped his arm around you again as you crossed the parking lot and you giggled. "Protective are we?" he rolled his eyes and huffed "I'm just a gentleman" He smiled "Mmmmmhmmm" You smiled but it dropped as chills ran down your spine. You shivered and let out a whine, it was chilly in Plainview and you had forgotten your jacket. "You cold?" Rodrick asked and before you could answer he was already pulling his jacket off "Here" He wrapped it around your shoulders and you smiled, putting your arms through the sleeves. Rodrick was a lot taller than you so it was about two sizes too big, practically swallowing you whole. You climbed into Rodrick's van and buckled up, looking over at Rodrick as he got in and pushed the keys into the ignition. "You didn't have to give me your jacket" Turning the keys and starting the van he shook his head and smiled "You were cold!" With a sarcastic roll of your eyes, you chuckled and wrapped the front of the jacket around yourself. "Thanks, drummer boy" With a clunk from the engine he pulled out of the parking space and drove off to the store "Anytime Princess"

* * *

You don't remember falling asleep but you were awoken by the sound of Rodrick's voice and gentle hands shaking your leg lightly. "Hey, Y/N. Y/N wake up. Wake up new girl, we're home" You let out a soft groan and slowly fluttered your eyes open "Hm?" you sat up "Oh shit" He chuckled, his hand still on your leg "You fell asleep on the way to the store. I let you sleep while I went in but now we're home. Do you still want to come over for rehearsal? You look pretty tired" You nodded and sat up, shaking yourself awake with a small breath. "Of course I do! Sorry, I fell asleep, I didn't mean to" He chuckled and took your hand, helping you out of the van and shutting the door. The door closed with a small thunk and he kept a hold of your hand, nodding his head quickly to the side and motioning to his house. "Come on. I gotta give this stuff to my mom and then we can head to the garage for practice" He walked up to the door and you followed him, walking inside with him. Mrs. Heffley was in the kitchen which had a clear line of sight to the front door so she saw Rodrick come in and smiled. "There you are! What took you so-" She stopped as she saw you and smiled, walking over as she wiped her wet hands on her jeans. "Oh hi y/n! I didn't know you were with Rodrick" You nodded and smiled "He wanted to show me around. We went to the mall" She smiled and took the bag of stuff from Rodrick. "Aww, how sweet. Rodrick honey, Chris and Ben are here for rehearsal" He nodded and looked at you, taking your hand once again and leading you into the garage. Two other guys were standing in the garage, one had long blonde hair and had a guitar hanging around his shoulders. The other had short, spikey brown hair and was tuning a bass as he sat on a stool. "Sup guys!" They both turned, nodding at Rodrick. You smiled and waved and the blonde one smirked "Woah, who's the babe?" Rodrick shot him a glare as he walked over to a toolbox and pulled out a pair of drumsticks. "Her name is Y/n." You waved shyly, pretty taken aback by his comment. "Hey, I'm Ben, nice to meet you" The bass player smiled and waved. "Hi, Ben! Nice to meet you" You waved back with a bright smile. "That's Chris" Rodrick motioned to the long blonde-haired boy. "Nice Fender" You complimented his guitar as you walked by him, going to sit down in a chair. "Since when do you bring girls to practice?" Ben chimed in, tuning his bass. "Since I met y/n. She's really chill. She plays guitar too" Rodrick grabbed a set of drumsticks and sat at his drums, making sure they all sounded right. "I don't know how I feel about someone coming to rehearsal, but I can let this one slide since she's hot" Chris tuned in, tuning his guitar and looking at you. "Shut up and tune your guitar Chris, don't be a creep." Rodrick said, a little annoyance in his voice as he glared at Chris. You shifted in your chair, uncomfortable at Chris's comments but you couldn't help the smile creeping onto your face at Rodrick getting protective. He tapped his drumsticks and the band started to play. 

You've gotta admit they exceeded your expectations. Ben did vocals and you thought his voice fit really well with the style of music Loded Diper played. Rodrick was actually a pretty great drummer and not to mention he looked attractive as hell doing it. You could tell he had a real passion for drumming. Halfway into their 3rd song, Chris started to mess up some chords, causing Ben and Rodrick both to get offbeat. Rodrick stopped playing and looked at Chris as both he and Ben let their instruments go silent. "What the hell dude. why can't you play today" He asked, twirling his drumstick in his fingers. Chris shrugged "I don't know" Ben raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? Man, you've been sucking for the past 4 practices. We've got a gig in a week dude!" Chris huffed "I don't know I'm just...not feeling this whole band thing" You shifted in your seat again, sinking down into it at the awkwardness and tension in the air. You looked over at Rodrick, who had sweat running down his forehead, his hair all messy from headbanging. "What?" Ben got serious and looked at him, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?" Chris took his guitar off and put it in his case, shaking his head "Man, being in a band is my dream. I wanna be famous! I wanna sell out arena's and go on world tours. I wanna meet people like Mick Mars and Eddie Van Halen! Loded Diper isn't going anywhere. I'm done, I quit" Rodrick walked out from behind his drumstick "First of all dipshit, Eddie Van Halen is dead. Second of all what do you mean you quit?! You can't just quit on us we've been in this band for 3 years! Where did this come from dude?" Chris locked up his guitar in its case and started heading for the door. "We're not going anywhere! Loded Diper isn't even popular around town. I wanna be a rockstar! Not some garage band idiot" And with that he left, slamming the door. Rodrick threw his drumstick at the door as it shut, causing it to splinter and snap in half. You could tell the door had taken a few drumstick hits. "God DAMN IT!" Rodrick screamed. By now you were wishing you weren't here, sunken down in your seat and staring at the floor as you fiddled with the sleeves on Rodrick's jacket. Ben let out a loud groan of frustration as he packed up his bass. "I'll be back tomorrow at normal practice time and we'll discuss what to do with the band alright? It's gonna be cool Rodrick. Just breathe man, I'll see you tomorrow" And with that, he waved goodbye to you and walked out. You could tell that up until today Ben had been the glue holding the band together. He seemed like the soft and gentle one of the group. You got up, walking over to Rodrick who was leaning against the wall. "Rodrick. You okay?" You put a hand on his back and he groaned. "No, I'm not okay! I just lost a band member...We have a gig in a week y/n! What the hell am I supposed to do.." You sighed and pulled him into a hug "Hey..come here. It's gonna be okay! You'll find a new member!" 

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you, letting his other drumstick fall to the ground. "I don't have to be home until 11 and it's only 630. Do you wanna go watch a movie to calm down and get your mind off of Chris?" He nodded, taking your hand and leading you upstairs to his bedroom. "I can't believe he just...quit" He sighed, laying down on his bed as you grabbed the TV remote and sat next to him. turning on Netflix. "It's gonna be okay, alright? You'll find someone" You turned on some random Netflix Original that looked pretty cool and Rodrick layed down, pulling you with him. There was barely enough room for both of you on his tiny twin bed so you were practically cuddling without even trying. You looked at Rodrick and giggled, scrunching up your nose. He smelled like pure body odor. "Rodrick you stink!" He rolled his eyes and elbowed you. "You try playing the drums for half an hour straight and see if you don't stink! I'm sorry that I sweat your highness" You let out another giggle and watched him as he got up, putting on some deodorant. He pulled his shirt off and you turned bright red, covering your eyes. You don't know why but you caught yourself peeking through your fingers as you watched him spray cologne on himself before grabbing another shirt. He turned around and laughed as he put it on "I see you peeking" You shook your head and turned dark red "I'm not peeking!" He laughed and picked up his phone as it went off. He read the text and his smile dropped. "Oh fuck you!" He yelled, angrily typing back. "Who's that?" You sat up, concern written all over your face as you looked at Rodrick. He was cute when he was angry. "Fucking Chris! He's just being an ass now. He's saying he never liked Loded Diper from the start" He threw his phone across the room, sitting on the bed beside you. "Which is bullshit! He's not only the one who started the band with me, we've been a band for 3 years! He's probably just tired of us taking away his weekends with rehearsal. He probably just wants to spend his weekends fucking random ass sluts he picks off the street!" Rodrick cussed, throwing his pillow at the wall. "Rodrick calm down. If he's gonna be an asshole then who needs him? Forget about him" He looked at you and groaned, leaning his head on your shoulder "I can't just forget about him y/n! He was vital to the band and now he's gone! we have a gig in a week and we don't even have a band anymore! I spent my savings on that drumkit so I'd have a nice one to play at gigs instead of the shitty one my mom got me. Ben spent his savings on that bass!" You sighed and took his hand, squeezing it "Rodrick calm down. It's gonna be okay. I'm sure he'll come back, but if I'm being honest you guys could use a new guy. He's not that good of a guitar player." He stood up, throwing another pillow "Man fuck that guy! He's always been an asshole to me for no reason! Its probably him being stuck up over the fact that I used to like Heather Hills. Like dude, I got over her forever ago! Grow up! Just because we used to like the same chick doesn't mean you have to be a dick. Its not like he LIKED her anyway! He just wanted to fuck her and then move onto the next chick like he always does! That guys a player and an asshole!" You stood up and grabbed Rodrick's shoulders "Rodrick, calm down! Your going red in the face. Just breathe" He sighed, his fists clenched "He's an asshole y/n!" You looked at him, looking into his chocolate eyes. So much heat was radiating off of him you could feel it even from an arm's length away. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down his forehead. "I know he's an asshole but you need to calm down. Don't get worked up over something you can't control. It's gonna be okay. We'll find you a new guitar player I promise" His eyes flicked to your lips as he tried to calm down. "I just...I- What did I do wrong!" You sighed, pulling him closer. "You didn't do anything people are just assholes, Rodrick. It's how the world works, unfortunately," He took a deep breath but for realistically no reason, he was still fuming. "Fuck him! He can't just quit the band like that!" No matter how mad he got his eyes never left yours, periodically flicking down to your lips. You noticed and glanced at his lips in response squeezing his shoulders. "Rodrick calm down" You took his hands, which were clenched into two tight fists. "Unclench your fists" He listened, loosening up his hands which you grabbed and squeezed onto you. Your eyes never left his and you looked at his lips again. "Drop your shoulders" He listened "Unclench your jaw, take a breath, and just-" He cut you off by leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. You were taken aback despite the obvious glances he made at your lips as you calmed him down. You started to kiss back and as soon as you did he let go of your hands, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in close. You put your hands on his shoulders, having to stand on your tiptoes to kiss him because he was so much taller than you. One hand went up to your face, cupping your cheek gently as the other held a tight grip on your waist. You moved your lips in sync with his and tangled your fingers into his hair. All you could smell was his cologne and his lips were soft and plump. They tasted of vanilla for some odd reason, but that could just be your chapstick coming back to you. You made out for a good 50-60 seconds, your heart beating out of your chest as you finally pulled away for air. 

Rodrick looked at you, still holding you tight in his grip as he breathed heavily in attempt to catch his breath. "Well...I'm calm now.." He smiled as you turned beet red, your cheeks heating up as you let out a giggle. "Glad I could be of some assistance" You teased, your eyes still locked onto his. You were both quiet for a little while, just looking into each other's eyes as you caught your breath from the intense kiss. Finally, Rodrick spoke up, breaking the silence as he smiled at you "You wanna watch a movie? You don't have to of course. I know your mom said you could stay out till 11 but you don't hav-" You giggled at his nervousness and cut him off by pecking his lips "I'd love to" He smiled, his face lighting up and his brown eyes sparkling "Really? Yay!" He pulled you to his bed and you both layed down. His twin bed was so tiny you were squished together as Rodrick picked a movie. He wrapped his arm around you as it started and you smiled, cuddling a little closer to him. Before you knew it you were out like a light, safe and sound in Rodrick's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Looking down the hallway you squinted to see, the only light in the hall coming from the small nightlight plugged into the outlet. "Delilah? What's going on?" You slowly walked out of your room, walking over to your sister and pressing a hand to her pregnant belly. You didn't remember falling asleep but you must have. It was late now, around 3 am. Your mom and dad had gone out for a date night that night and hadn't returned by the time you fell asleep. Now your mother was standing at the top of the steps, soaked in rain. She looked...out of it. Standing there and staring at your sister._

_"Mom, what happened?" You noticed that she was alone, your father's leather jacket in her hand. "Where's dad?" She looked over to you, her entire body shaking as she walked over to you. Despite how dazed and out of it she looked when she looked to her eyebrows furrowed together in worry, her lips curving up into a sad smile. She pulled you into her arms, letting out a single body-wracking sob and your eyes met your sisters. "Mom...what happened.."_ _She stifled her cries, not wanting to wake Oliver in the middle of the night. "H-He's gone.." She pulled from the hug and put her cold hand on your cheek, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked into your eyes. You had always been such a spitting image of your father from the time you were born._

_The silence that fell over the hallway was deafening, you and your sister staring at each other. The silence was pain, beating at you until your mother broke it. "He crashed"_

You were snapped out of your nightmare by the sound of Rodrick's voice, hand on your shoulder as he shook you lightly. "Y/n wake up! It's okay wake up! You're having a nightmare, wake up" You snapped your eyes open, panting as you looked up at Rodrick. Tears were already flooding your eyes. You desperately tried to keep them away, not wanting to cry in front of Rodrick but after that nightmare, the memory of that night just flooded back. All the feelings washed over you and you broke, choking on a sob as tears streamed down your cheek. Rodrick's face softened and he immediately pulled you into his arms, holding you tight. "Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! It was just a nightmare. You're okay. I'm right here" You clutched onto him like a lifeline and sobbed into his chest, shaking your head and trying to get the memories out. "Sshhh. Hey" He gently stroked your back and looked down at you, worry plastered on his face. "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here" 

You calmed down, wiping your eyes and avoiding eye contact with Rodrick. You hated crying in front of people. "I-I'm sorry" Rodrick shook his head and wiped your tears "Don't apologize. Are you okay?" You nodded softly and sniffled, wiping your nose on your sleeve. "What happened..?" He spoke softly, not taking his eyes off of you. You finally looked up at him and the worry in his eyes made you smile softly. "Rodrick, I'm okay. I just dreamed about.." You trailed off, figuring he didn't want to hear your story. It also made you uncomfortable to talk about. Not that you care if Rodrick knew, it was just a hard subject to talk about. "About what?" He asked, still holding you tight in his arms. His hair was a mess and his were still a little droopy. It was clear he just woke up, his voice raspy and lower than usual. "About.." You looked at him and sighed "My dad.." You mumbled softly. "The night he..died.." It happened quite a few months ago, your sister only 5 months pregnant at the time. But it was still hard to talk about. "Oh, y/n.." That was all he said as he pulled you closer, holding you tight. You held onto him and closed your eyes, trying to get your mind off of that night. 

You heard your phone violently buzzing on Rodrick's nightstand and you sat up, looking outside. It was the next day "Oh shit! Rodrick, we fell asleep!" You tumbled off of the bed and grabbed your phone, which was still buzzing. 

_18 missed calls from 'Momma <3'_

_12 unread messages from 'Sister'_

_4 missed calls from Ethan_

"Oh god, they're gonna kill me! I was supposed to home at 11!" Rodrick got up too, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry. You fell asleep and I was gonna take you home but I guess I fell asleep too. Sorry.." You shook your head, pulling your shoes on "It's fine. I should be able to sneak back in" He nodded, helping you sneak down the stairs and past his parents. He hugged you at the door, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. "I'll see you tonight for dinner. Be careful" You nodded, having completely forgotten about dinner at the Heffley's tonight. "Bye drummer boy" He smiled, waving "Bye Princess" He watched you walk across the street and into your yard, quietly opening your fence and going into the back yard. You went around to the back door and tried to open it as quietly as possible. Sneaking through it and into the kitchen. You stopped in your tracks, your mom sitting on the couch. The couch was facing away from the stairs but there was no way you could get past without her noticing. "Shit.." You mumbled. Just then Delilah came down the stairs and stopped in her tracks as she saw you. Before she could speak you immediately shushed her, shaking your head and begging her to be quiet. "Where the _hell_ have you been?!" She whisper shouted, fuming at the fact that you just disappeared last night. "I was with Rodrick! We fell asleep we didn't mean to" Her face softened and she smiled. "You were Rodrick? All night?" You turned pink and nodded, shushing her again. "I'm sorry I freaked you guys out but you've got to help me sneak past mom. She's gonna kill me!" She nodded softly, turning back to look at your mother. She motioned you to follow her and wait at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to your mom, standing in front of her to distract her. "Hey mom, do you know where Melody's little stuffed Elephant is? I can't find it anywhere!" 

You slowly started to head up the stairs, trying to avoid the creaking spots but to no avail. She turned and saw you, immediately standing up. "Y/N!! Where the HELL have you been?!" You gulped, looking at her at the bottom of the stairs. She was mad, fuming, but she was more worried than anything and for good reason. "I-I was with Rodrick! We fell asleep. We didn't mean to. I'm so sorry mom.." Her eyebrows furrowed and she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance "You were with Rodrick? Susan said you weren't there!" You shrugged and shook your head "Maybe she thought I left" Her face softened and she sighed. "It's okay. Accidents happen. I'm sure you didn't mean to but do you have any idea why I was so worried?!" You nodded, guilt washing over you as you quickly hugged your mother. "I'm sorry mom. I really am. Rodrick and I were hanging out, we put on a movie and fell asleep like halfway through it. I guess Rodrick's a heavy sleeper just like me because my phone didn't wake either of us. I'm sorry mom" She sighed and hugged you tight, kissing your forehead. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again you hear? I was worried sick.." You nodded and squeezed her tight "Now. I'm gonna go lay down. I had a rough time sleeping last night" You nodded and kissed her cheek "Are we still going to the Heffley's for dinner?" She nodded as she headed upstairs. "530 tonight. Be ready on time please" You nodded and blew her a kiss. 

Delilah grabbed your arm and pulled you to the couch, sitting with you. "So, you were gone literally all day. Spill the tea. What happened with Rodrick?" She asked, eager like a child in a candy store. "He picked me up and we went to the mall, walked around in a few stores. We had some lunch. He had to go to the store for his mom but I fell asleep so he let me sleep until we got back to his place. We went to watch his band practice but his guitar player quit. He got mad so we went up in his room to chill and calm him down and we fell asleep watching a movie" She looked at you, eyebrows raised and lips curled in a 'really?' expression. "Is that all that happened" Your mind flashed back to the kiss and you turned red, looking away from her and nodding. "Oh my god no it's not!" You glanced at her and covered your face with the sleeves of Rodrick's jacket, which you didn't notice you still had on until now. "Who's jacket is that?" Your sister asked, noticing how over sized it was. "R-Rodricks.." You mumbled, barely audible and she giggled and grabbed your arm. "Sisssyyyyyy!" She squealed as if you were two middle school girls gushing over a boy, which you really were, to be honest. Your cheeks turned pure crimson and you looked at her "We may have..kind of..slightly..possibly...made out.." Her eyes went wide and she smiled from ear to ear "You kissed?!" She squealed and you clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her "Shh! The whole neighborhood doesn't need to know!!" She nodded and piped down, still giggling like a child "You kissed? How was it?! Did you feel sparks? Are you in love? Are you dating?" You rolled your eyes, chuckling at your sister's frantic questions. "It was amazing. I've never felt like that before. After we kissed we layed down and watched a movie. Thats when we fell asleep. When we woke up we realized it was morning and I rushed to get back home so we haven't talked about it yet" You explained, earning an eyeroll from Delilah. "Ugh. Men" She complained, leaning back against the couch. "Weeelllll. We're going over there for dinner tonight. Talk to him about it!" You nodded, taking out your phone as it buzzed. You unlocked it and smiled at the notification. 

_2 unread messages from 'drummer boy :P'_

"Speak of the devil" You smiled and your sister leaned in close "Is that him? What does it say!!" You pushed her off with a laugh and opened it

_'I had a great time last night. thanks for letting me show you around. I'm sorry if you got in trouble with your mom'_

_'I can't wait to see you at dinner tonight :P'_

You read the texts aloud to your sister and she let out a loud giggle and clapped "Giirrll! He's so into you!" You rolled your eyes, turning dark red "He barely knows me" She huffed and held up her left hand, pointing to her engagement ring "Ethan and I have been together for 6 years. I was 18 when I met him and I knew within 2 hours of talking to him that I was in love with him. You're 17 and you've known Rodrick for what..3 days? It's SO possible sis!" You yet again rolled your eyes and looked back to your phone, texting Rodrick back

_'I had an amazing time last night. I can't wait to see you either. I still have your jacket. Do you want it back?_

_'You can keep it'_

_'Good, its comfy'_

_':p'_

_':)'_

_'I'll see you tonight, princess'_

_'See you tonight, drummer boy'_

_'Expect me to fully embarrass you at dinner ;)'_

_'Rodrriiccckkkkk!'_

_'Hehe. Gotta go!'_

You rolled your eyes and your sister nudged your arm. "Y/n if you don't talk to him tonight and ask him out I will personally run you over with Ethan's car" She teased with a laugh, only serious about the first part. "I'll talk to him okay! You know how I am, I go with the flow. I let things play out." She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fiinneeee. But I'm telling mom you made out last night!" By the time she finished her sentence she was halfway up the stairs. "Delilah!!" You screeched after her and she just laughed, going into her and Ethan's bedroom. You chuckled, shaking your head at your sister's actions as you got up and went upstairs. You went into your room, needing a shower so you went into your bathroom, turning on some music. As you bopped your head to 'Starman' by David Bowie you opened your messaging app and clicked the conversation with Rodrick

_delivered, unread: 9:17 am_

_"He must be asleep,"_ you thought as you set your phone down, stripping and getting into the shower. You stepped under the hot water and let out a sigh of relief, your muscles loosening up. 

* * *

**Everton residence, 5:25pm**

"Y/N!!" Your mom called up the stairs as you were clasping your choker around your neck. "I'm coming I'm coming!!" You pulled on Rodrick's jacket, the evening weather in Plainview way chillier than your liking. You checked yourself in the mirror, making sure you looked good. You were wearing your Doc Martin's of course. You had on a pair of red skinny jeans with rips in them, a belt wrapped around your waist, and a white Motley Crue shirt with the logo of their _'Shout at the Devil'_ album on it tucked into your waistline. Rodrick's jacket was black and actually went well with the outfit and the red choker wrapped around your neck pulled it all together. You had on a simple makeup look that complemented your eyes, just simple earrings in the shape of music notes in your ears. Your hair was just natural and falling down onto your shoulders. "Damn I look good" With one last flip of your hair you grabbed your phone and ran down the stairs to the attic, running down the hall and into the living room. "There you are!" Your mom exclaimed, your whole family waiting by the door. "Hello!! Wowza somebody dressed up!" Ethan exclaimed as he looked at your outfit. "I did not! This is a normal outfit for me!" Your sister laughed "She's gotta impress Rodrick guys!" 

_That's exactly what you were doing but you'd never admit it to them._

You rolled your eyes and you followed your family out of the house and across the street to the Heffley's. Oliver knocked and Frank opened the door with a big smile. "Hey you guys! Come on in. Dinner just came out of the oven!" Your family piled into the dining room, the Heffley's already sitting down. You were the last one in, the only seat left being next to Rodrick. _'Of course'_. You turned pink and walked over to the chair, smiling at him "Hey drummer boy" As you pulled out the chair to sit down he looked you up and down, his mouth hung open a little bit as a smile crept onto his face. "Hey new girl. Nice jacket" He teased as you sat down. "Thanks, no idea where I got it from" You teased back and took a sip of your water. 

Dinner was normal, the adults talking amongst themselves and Greg and Oliver blabbing about their favourite video game. You and Rodrick were talking about music, talking about your favourite bands. "Dude Fitz and the Tantrums is SO good!" He shrugged, putting a bite of meatloaf onto his fork. "Eh. They're a little too pop-like for me. Nirvana's pretty killer though I know you like them" You chuckled and nodded "They're my favourite band dummy" He smiled "Who's your favourite solo artist?" "Oh easy, David Bowie!" He smiled and nodded "He's pretty great" He pushed a bite of meatloaf into his mouth and you nodded "He's a legend." The conversation paused as you put green beans into your mouth, not wanting to talk with your mouth full. As you were eating you felt Rodrick put his hand on your thigh underneath the table. You looked at him, your cheeks heating up and he just smiled. Your free hand was in your lap and Rodrick slowly slid his hand up your leg, grabbing onto your hand. By now you were dark red, intertwining your fingers with Rodrick's. A smile crept onto yours and Rodrick's faces as you both continued to eat, listening in on the adult's conversation. 

"What're you two smiling about?" Susan asked as she looked at you and Rodrick. You both turned pink and shook your heads "Nothing" You said in unison before looking at each other and giggling softly. Your sister, who was seated on your other side, nudged you and winked. You rolled your eyes and nonchalantly motioned to your hand in your lap, which Rodrick had a firm grip on. She looked down and noticed your fingers intertwined with his, a grin creeping onto her face. You shushed her and she winked at you again before turning back to her conversation with Susan and Frank.

In just a few more minutes dinner was over, everybody stuffed from Susan's delicious meatloaf. As usual, the adults cleaned up the kitchen and the kids got sent off to go hang out as Frank took care of Manny. "Come back in an hour for dessert!" Mrs. Heffley called up the stairs as you and Rodrick went up, heading to his room. You shut the door to the attic and followed him up the steps, sitting down on his bed with him. "So.." He leaned back on his bed, looking at you. "So.." A silence fell over the room, neither of you knowing what to say. Rodrick was staring at you, his chocolate eyes studying your face. Your eyes met his and you turned pink, smiling lightly. "What?" He didn't say anything, he just sat up and leaned in. He pressed his lips to yours and your heartbeat picked up as you kissed him back. It slowly got more heated, Rodrick grabbing your waist and pulling you into his lap. You tangled your fingers into his soft hair as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. The kiss went on for quite some time, only ending when both of you pulled away for air. As you both panted, your hearts beating out of your chests, you looked at each other. Rodrick smiled at you, his eyes lighting up as he looked into yours. Once he caught his breath he kissed you again and you pushed him down so you were laying on top of him. He quickly flipped you over so he was on top, propping himself up on his arms as you tugged on his hair. 

There was a knock at the door and you both jumped apart, separating. You both sat up as Greg came up the stairs "What have I told you about coming into my room, brat?!" Greg held his hands up in the air in defense "Mom sent me! She wanted me to ask what you want for dessert. We have chocolate cake, raspberry pie, and ice cream" Rodrick rolled his eyes. "Chocolate cake" You chuckled at Rodrick's annoyance with his younger brother and nudged him. "Be nice. I'll have some cake too Greg. Thank you" He smiled at you and ran back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him. Rodrick looked at you and smiled, licking his lips. "So.." You let out a soft giggle and turned red "You're a good kisser" He smiled, getting a little closer to you. "You are too" You glanced at his lips, resisting the urge to kiss him again "We should probably go down for dessert" You stood and started to head towards the stairs but he stood and grabbed your hand, pulling you to him. "You wanna go get ice cream instead?" You furrowed your eyebrows "Won't your mom get mad" He chuckled and rolled his eyes, a mischievous smile growing on his face. "Who said she had to know?" You pushed his chest lightly "We can't sneak out! I got lectured literally THIS MORNING about sneaking out!" You protested and he rolled his eyes. "We're not sneaking out! We're gonna walk right past them when we go out the door. We just won't stop and tell them where we're going!" He looked down at you and smirked, waiting for your answer. You were hesitant, staring at him, but you gave in and smiled with a roll of your eyes, your mischievous side kicking in. "Fine, but if I get grounded it's your fault!" "Deal!" He took your hand, pulling you down the stairs. "Okay, we're gonna have to bolt to the van cause I know Susan will chase us out the door" He laughed and you poked him "Don't call your mom Susan!" As you reached the bottom of the steps you picked up your pace, bolting past the dining room and to the front door. "Hey, guys dessert is- where are you going? Rodrick!" You both laughed and bolted out the door, climbing into Rodrick's van. As you pulled off he looked in the rearview mirror, both of your moms standing on the porch. 

You both cackled as he sped off, looking at each other. It was a scene straight out of a movie as he drove down the road, the windows down as you drove to the ice cream parlor. He held your hand as he drove, humming along to the music he was playing. Your phone was blowing up with texts from your mom but you just ignored it, deciding to have a little fun with Rodrick and forget the world for now. Your mom wasn't the strict type and normally wouldn't care about you running off with Rodrick, for she knew you'd come back. But ever since your dad passed her mannerisms had changed. She wasn't strict but she was very overprotective and paranoid. 

"You were out of my league! Got my heartbeat racing! If I die don't wake me cause you are more than just a dream!" You sang along to 'Out of My League' by Fitz and the Tantrums playing on the radio. He grinned at you and rolled the windows up as he pulled into the parking lot. He turned the engine off and got out, quickly running around to your side to open your door for you. He took your hand to help you out of the van and intertwined your fingers as you walked up to the ice cream parlor. "Oo this place looks fancy" He nodded, pulling you close and looking both ways as you crossed the parking lot "It's technically a diner but everyone comes here for their ice cream. It's 50's themed and the servers skate around on roller skates. Their ice cream is absolutely out of this world" He explained as he held the door open for you. "2" you replied as the hostess asked how many and you and Rodrick followed her to your table. You sat down, looking around the diner with a smile. "This is so cool!" He smiled, handing you an ice cream menu. "So, is this technically our 2nd date?" He asked and you looked at him, smiling as you felt your cheeks start to heat up. "If you want it to be" He nodded and smiled sweetly at you, his face lighting up. You flashed him a quick smile in return, your anxiety starting to set in as you felt your stomach tighten. You took a breath and looked down at the menu, a silence falling over you and Rodrick. Your heart was beating quickly, your stomach tight in a knot as your palms began to sweat. You didn't know why you were so nervous, although you knew you didn't want to fuck things up with Rodrick.

"I really like you y/n" He broke the silence, causing you to look up from your menu. "I like you too Rodrick if it's not already obvious" He stole your menu and set it down, smiling at you. "So, are we official" You smiled and looked at him. In the bright florescent lights of the diner his eyes shined, the brightness of the lights helping define his features. "If you kiss me" You replied. ' _W_ _ow, real smooth y/n...'_ You scolded yourself in your head, but he leaned over the table and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, pulling away as the waitress skated over. "Hi, there folks! I'm Marilyn, how can I help this lovely couple today?" You smiled at the word couple and looked up at her. "Can I get a Dr. Pepper and a chocolate Sundae?" She nodded, writing it down and looking at Rodrick "And for you hun?" He glanced at the menu "I'll have a Coke and an oreo milkshake" She nodded, writing it down and skating off. "She called us a couple" He teased with a smile and you rolled your eyes "Probably because she saw us kissing big dummy" He scoffed, pretending to be offended "I am not a dummy" You stuck your tongue out and giggled "Are too! But you're my dummy" He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at you and you mentally facepalmed at your inability to flirt.

Your phone hadn't stopped buzzing since you left the Heffley's so you sighed, deciding to answer it. You called your sister and she picked up pretty quick. "I'm already talking to mom don't worry. I know you're with Rodrick. I'm calming her down" You chuckled "Thank you, sorry we just ran off" "Don't be sorry, go have fun! You're a teenager for fucks sake, you need to have chaotic fun like this. I'm calming mom and Susan down. you'll be fine don't worry about getting in trouble. I gotta go, I love you bye" and with that, she hung up. You laughed and pushed your phone back into your pocket. "Well, my sister is talking to your mom, and my mom trying to calm them down. She's on our side so we should be fine" He laughed and smiled, taking a sip of his Coke as the waitress set it down. She set down his ice cream and then your drink and ice cream as well before skating off. "Alright, you HAVE to try the ice cream. Forget everything else. This ice cream is to die for I want to see your reaction" Rodrick explained, handing you a spoon for your sundae. You took it, taking a clump of ice cream and putting it into your mouth. You immediately melted in your seat, your eyebrows furrowing at the taste of the ice cream "Oh my god" He nodded, watching you "Good huh?" You swallowed the bit in your mouth and nodded "It's heavenly!" He smiled and put his straw in his milkshake "Just like you~" You turned pink and gently kicked him under the table. "Rodrick!" He just smiled and drank his shake.

You spent about an hour at the ice cream parlor before deciding to head out, walking across the parking lot. "It's 9 o'clock already, my parents will go to bed soon." You chuckled and climbed into Esmerelda's passenger seat "So will my mom" He looked at you, smiling "Can I take you somewhere?" He asked as he put the keys in the ignition. You snapped your seatbelt in place and looked at him. "Where?" With a small clunk from the van, he pulled out of the parking spot and smiled, grabbing your hand "Its a surprise!" You chuckled and leaned back in your seat, holding his hand as he drove down the road. You looked over at him, getting lost in his features and smiling as he hummed along to the music. "I thought you didn't like Fitz and the Tantrums," You said, 'Out of My League' still playing. "I don't, this song is catchy. It makes me think of you. You were out of my league, all the things I believe. You were just the right kind yeah you were more than just a dream" Your smile grew as he sang, his voice actually pretty good. "I am not out of your league!" He rolled his eyes and parked the car, turning it off. 

Rodrick pulled into a parking lot of Plainview park and hopped out of the van, coming around and opening the door for you. You hopped out and looked around at the park. It was beautiful, thick green trees lining the edges, a pond in the middle, and benches all around with walkways all the way through. Most of the trees were evergreens but some weren't, having dropped their colorful leaves and leaving the ground covered in a sea of orange, red, and yellow. You and Rodrick seemed to be the only people at the park, probably due to the chilly weather and the setting sun. You smiled, still studying the park as Rodrick shut your door. "Woah, it's beautiful out here" He smiled and nodded, pointing to a large tree in the middle of the park, next to the lake. "Race you there" He didn't even give you time to answer before he took off, sprinting towards the tree. "Rodrick that's cheating!" You screamed as you took off after him. He let out a loud laugh and beat you to the tree, collapsing next to it and catching his breath. You sat beside him, only half out of breath as you gave him a gentle smack on the head. "You cheated!" He was out of breath and his laughter only made him more breathless as he smiled up at you. "I...d-did...not!!" He panted, sitting up. "How...are you...not....out of breath?" He asked between breaths and you shrugged. "Soccer" He finally caught his breath and looked at you "You play?" "I used to, I stopped about a year and a half ago. I played from the time I was a little girl. Running around a field chasing a ball every day for 10 years kinda helps you build up healthy breathing habits" You chuckled, leaning against the thick tree. Rodrick layed down in the grass, pulling you with him as he looked up at the stars. "How much do you know about astronomy?" You shrugged, examining the beautiful night sky. It may have been chilly but the sky was completely clear, billions of stars shining bright. "Eh, not much. Does my zodiac sign count?" You asked with a laugh. "No that's astrology dummy" He pointed up to a group of stars "That's Orion" he pointed to another "And that's Ursa Major. And you see that one star that's super bright and bigger than the rest? That's actually Venus" You looked at him in awe "How do you know that?!" He shrugged, looking over at you "I just do. Astronomy is really cool" You giggled, a smile creeping onto your face. "Rodrick. You're a nerd" His smile softened and he shook his head "I am not! I almost failed my 8th-grade year! I'm not a nerd" You nodded and poked him "Rodrick's a neerrdd" you teased in a sing-songy voice, earning an eye roll from your boyfriend. "I am not! I just find astronomy really cool" You giggled and looked back up at the sky, smiling as Rodrick grabbed your hand. "It's okay. I'm the same way with Psychology. I find it fascinating" He giggled "Y/n's a neerrdd" He mocked and you rolled your eyes.

You layed in the grass with Rodrick for almost 2 hours, just star gazing and talking. It was really nice to have to company of someone. "Thank you, Rodrick.." You spoke softly, looking over at him. "For what?" He asked eyebrows furrowed as his eyes met yours. "For being with me. It's nice to have company. I'm new in town. Plus, as much as I love my family, I need to get out. Back in Virginia, I was home ALL the time. I had a small group of friends I just never went out and it really wasn't good for me. I was dreading moving here because I knew absolutely nobody and I was afraid I was gonna fall into that pattern of isolating myself again. But I met you, and you like hanging out with me so I finally have an excuse to get out of the house" You explained, chuckling at the last part. He just smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I love hanging out with you. Even if you had tried to isolate yourself I would've broken into your room" He teased with a laugh and you smiled. He looked back to the stars and you stared at him. Even in the dim light of the moon and the lights in the distance he still looked perfect. He could feel you staring and a smile crept onto his face. "Got a staring problem new girl?" He asked, giving you the side-eye and you smiled. You clicked on your phone and sighed "It's getting late, we should probably get back" You didn't want tonight to end but sadly it had to. He nodded and stood, helping you up. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you walked back to the van. You shivered as a gust of wind blew across the park and Rodrick pulled you close. He opened the passenger door for you, helping you into the van and you looked up at him, a soft smile on your face. "What're you looking at?" He questioned and you just shook your head "Nothing, you're just really handsome" He blushed pink and shut your door, climbing into the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot. "Do you wanna go home?" He asked as he put his hand on your thigh "I can sneak you in if you don't want to" You shrugged "I should probably get home. My sister's probably waiting up for me so she can hear all the details about my night with you" He chuckled "Do they like me? Your family" You let out a soft laugh and took his hand "Rodrick they love you. They've been trying to get me to date you since the second I met you in our driveway 5 days ago. They kept saying you were just my type and that we would get along really well and that I needed a boyfriend. I guess they were right" He smiled at you as he pulled into his driveway, looking over at you. "You really can't stay tonight?" You frowned, shaking your head "I'm sorry. I want to" He shook his head and got out, once again opening your door for you. You stepped out and he pulled into a tight hug, holding you close. He still smelled like his cologne. "I had a lot of fun tonight y/n.." He mumbled into your forehead as he pressed a soft kiss to it. "I did too" You smiled, hugging him back. "Are you sure you can't stay?" He whined, looking down at you and you giggled and poked his nose in response. "You'll see me tomorrow big dummy!" He playfully rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping onto his face. "It's getting late, you need sleep" You nodded, slowly pulling out of his embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow?" You asked and he nodded. "Just text me" You smiled and started to walk down his driveway, looking back at him and waving. "Night drummer boy" He waved back, watching you walk away. "Night princess" He stood in his driveway and watched you, making sure you got inside safely before heading inside himself and smiling at the fact that you still had his jacket. 

Surprisingly, all the lights in your house were off, a silence washing over you as you shut the front door, shutting out the wind. You slowly crept your way up the stairs, trying not to fall in the dark. As you made your way to the attic door. As you passed all the bedrooms all the lights were out, except for the light in Oliver's room. You slowly crept to his door and opened it, seeing him sitting up in bed reading a book. "Sissy!" He gasped as he saw you, running to give you a hug. "Shh! Everybody's asleep. What're you still doing up?" You shut his door, sitting down on his bed with him. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you" You chuckled, ruffling his hair "I'm okay. Sorry I ran off like that" He shut his book and set it down, grabbing his stuffed frog. "It's okay. You were with Rodrick!" You smiled and nodded "I was with Rodrick. Did you have fun hanging out with Greg today?" He nodded, yawning and laying his head in your lap. "Well, it's getting super late. I know it's summer but you still need to sleep, okay buddy?" He nodded, curling up against you as you played with his hair. "I love you sissy.." He mumbled, already half asleep. "I love you too" You whispered, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Once you were sure he was asleep, his breathing slow and even, you gently slid him off of your lap, covering him up. You shut off his light and slowly closed his door before going upstairs to the attic. You crashed onto your bed and kicked your shoes off with a sigh. You curled up in Rodrick's jacket, breathing in his scent as you slowly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

You fluttered your eyes open, squinting as the sun hit your face. Rolling over and away from the sun you grabbed your phone, clicking it on. You smiled at the picture of you, Delilah, and Oliver on your lock screen before checking your notifications.

**11:15 am Saturday, March 29th**   
**3 unread messages from 'sister'**   
**1 missed call from 'drummer boy <3'**

A smile crept to your face as you read Rodrick's contact name. You checked the texts from your sister before you clicked on his contact and pressed call as you stood up, stretching. It rung twice before he answered "Hello?" You smiled at the sound of your boyfriends voice, walking to your closet to pick out some clothes for the day "Hey drummer boy. You called me?" "I missed you" The sound of his voice still gave you butterflies and you smiled, changing into some comfortable leggings. "Aww, I miss you too. Sorry I didn't answer, I was still asleep. What're you doing today, loser?" You heard him chuckle on the other end as you looked through your shirts. "Well, I was hoping I could hang out with this really pretty girl, but I don't know if she wants to hang out. What're you doing today, new girl?" Knowing he was talking about you, you smiled and rolled your eyes at his flirtatious nature. "Well I was hoping I could hang out with this really cool guy. Have you seen him around? He's like 6 foot, brown hair, plays the drums" He laughed and you could hear yelling in the background that sounded like Greg. "Yeah I- Hold on one second" You heard his door open and the yelling got louder "GREG! SHUT UP IM ON THE PHONE!" He yelled, his voice kind of quiet since he had set his phone down. You took the opportunity to quickly change your shirt, picking your phone back up and putting Rodrick on speaker as you went to the bathroom. "Sorry, Greg's friend Rowley is over they're being annoying. Anyway! I was saying yeah I have seen that guy around. He told me he was looking for you. He wants to hang out" You chuckled softly "Well could you let him know I'll be on his doorstep in 10 minutes?" "Yeah I'll let him know" Rodrick's voice made it obvious that he was smiling. "Cool. Thanks, loser" He chuckled, yelling at Greg again before giving you a goodbye "So Ill see you in 10?" As you brushed out your hair you decided to do something sweet for Rodrick "Actually more like 20, I have to do something first" "Alright, Ill see you in 20" "Bye, drummer boy" "Bye baby" He hung up the phone, leaving you crimson red at his new nickname. A wide smile spread across your face and you couldn't refrain from letting a girly giggle slip past your lips. "Baby? He called me baby?!" I mean it was completely normal considering you were dating now, but Rodrick just didn't seem like the type for pet names like babe or baby. Nevertheless, the way it slipped off his tongue gave you butterflies and brought a grin to your face.

You put your hair in a high bun before grabbing your Doc Martin's, slipping them on and heading downstairs. You searched your house for you mom, finally finding her in the living room watching Finding Dory with Oliver. "Hey Mom! I'm heading out" She looked over the back of the couch at you and smiled. As Oliver got up to hug you she picked up Melody who was on the floor in her little baby chair. "Going out with Rodrick?" You nodded and your cheeks turned pink, causing your mother to chuckle "You're blushing. Alright, have fun sweetie. Be home by 11 okay?" "Yes, mom. But can I borrow the car for like 10 minutes?" She nodded "Keys are on the hook, please be careful" "Thanks, mom!" You nodded, giving her and Oliver a hug goodbye before heading out the door. Greg was in the Heffley's front yard, running around with some boy. He saw you and waved "Hey y/n!" You waved back as you walked to your mom's car "Hey Greg!" You got in, starting it and backing down the driveway. You turned some music on as you drove.

You had only had your license for a few months so you were surprised your mom let you drive alone but you were glad she did. As you pulled into the parking lot of the small little convenient store you grabbed your phone, texting Rodrick.

_\- 'favourite drink candy and snack food. go'_   
_'root beer, sour patch kids, and pringles. why?'_   
_'- you like popcorn right?'  
'who doesn't!' _   
_\- 'cool. ill be over in 10'  
'<3' _

You set your phone down and got out of the car, walking into the store. You were a giver and liked giving to the people you loved whenever you possibly could. You had plenty of money left over from the holidays and decided to give Rodrick something, even if it was just some snacks. You walked through the store, grabbing things for you and him. You got 2 root beers, 2 Dr. Peppers, a thing of sour patch kids, a Hershey bar, some gum, a small can of pringles, and 3 packs of popcorn. As you were walking up to the register you saw the cutest little beanie baby and you just had to get it for him. It was white bear with a black shirt on, drumsticks in his hand. You didn't know if Rodrick would like it but you couldn't pass up on the literal perfect opportunity. Setting everything down on the counter you grabbed your wallet, taking out some cash as you hummed to the song playing over the speakers. You paid, telling the cashier to keep the change as you took the bag. Out the door you went, getting into your moms car and heading back to your house. You parked in your driveway, stepping inside only long enough to put your moms keys back on the hook before trekking across the street to the Heffley's.

You knocked on the door and a very tired Susan answered the door, smiling as she saw you "Oh hi sweetie! Here to see Rodrick?" She stepped aside, letting you into the house as you smiled and nodded "Hi Mrs. Heffley! Yeah I am, sorry if I'm bothering you" She walked into the living room, grabbing Manny as he ran around. "Oh no sweetie! You're fine! Manny's just being a bit of a handful right now. Rodrick's upstairs! You can go on up. Will you be here for dinner?" You waved at Manny as he waved at you "I'm not sure! I'll let you know if Rodrick and I go out" She nodded, chasing Manny around the corner as you headed up the stairs. You walked down the hall and could hear Greg in his room with his friend who you could only assume is Rowley. "Knock knock loser!" You yelled up the attic steps as you shut the door behind you. There was no answer as you started walking up the steps. "Rodrick?" You got to the top of the steps and saw him on his bed, headphones on and music blasting. His aggressive air drumming earned a giggle from you. "Rodrick!" You called but his music was too loud. You walked over to him and plucked his headphones off. He turned, a scowl on his face but it immediately turned to a smile as he saw you. "There you are!" You smiled, sitting next to him as he scooted over to make room for you. "Hey loser~" You pulled the bag from the store into your lap and he looked at you "What's that?" You pulled out his root beers, then his candy, and finally his pringles. "Just some snacks" He smiled at the stuff in his lap "Aww. The new girl has a heart!" You rolled your eyes and smiled. "I also got some stuff for me and 3 bags of popcorn. And" You pulled out the miniature beanie baby and he let out a laugh, taking it "Aww that's cute!" You smiled, nodding "Do you like it! I didn't know if you liked that type of stuff but I couldn't pass up the opportunity when I saw it" He smiled, setting it on his window sill next to some of his other figurines and such. "Normally I don't but it's literally me. Plus it's from you~" He smiled at you and you smiled back, leaning on his shoulder.

"So, when are you gonna let me hear you play guitar?" You rolled your eyes and nudged him "Never" "Heeyyyy!" He whined, pouting. "You're cute when you pout" "Good then maybe it'll work! Plleeaasseee" You sat up and looked at him, rolling your eyes. "No, I get nervous" He kissed your forehead and continued to pout "Pleeaassee babbyyyyy" You turned red at the nickname, a smile growing across your lips "You heard me play at the store! Maybe later" He crossed his arms. "I will walk across the street, get your guitar, and bring it here if it means I get to hear you play" You rolled your eyes and looked at his pouting face, trying to resist but you couldn't help but cave. With a groan you rolled your eyes yet again "Fine!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. "Yaayy!! Come on lets go!" He got up, pulling you with him. You left the Heffley's, heading across the street to your house. Rodrick took your hand as you crossed the street and you lead him up your driveway, up the steps, and through the front door. Shutting the door behind him you walked into the living room, still holding hands. Your mom, Delilah, Ethan, and Oliver were all in the living room watching a movie. Delilah turned her head and saw you "Hey sis!" Everybody turned to you and Rodrick as she spoke and you smiled "Hey guys!" Your mom noticed Rodrick's fingers intertwined with yours and she rose an eyebrow, a smile creeping onto her face "Mom don't!" You pulled Rodrick up the stairs before they could say anything but she just called after you "When's the wedding?!" You turned beat red and hid your face in embarrassment as you lead Rodrick up to your room. You shut the door behind him and he walked up the attic stairs, looking around your room. "Wow it's nice in here. Woah you have your own bathroom?!" You nodded and plopped down onto your bed "Yeah, the previous owners built it up here because they were using the attic as a bedroom too" He sat next to you and you leaned on him "Sorry about my mom" He shook his head and chuckled "It's fine. Susan will be the same way when she knows we're together" You playfully smacked his arm and laughed "Don't call your mother Susan" He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillows on your bed "I do it all the time" He pointed to your electric guitar in the corner "Playyyy!" You groaned and poked his side "I get nervous!" He just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to your lips before standing up. You watched as he walked over to the guitar, picking it up. "Woah this thing is gorgeous" As he picked it up you quickly got up, rushing over to him and taking it "Please be careful Rodrick, this thing is priceless" You put the strap over your neck, running your fingers down the strings. "Priceless?" He noticed your amp in the closet and pulled it out, setting it next to your bed "Yeah, it was my dads" A few tears flooded your eyes as you ran your hands up and down the strings of the deep purple guitar. "He got this when I was a little girl. He got it in purple because it was my favourite color. " Rodrick wiped the tears from your cheeks and sat on your bed. "It's beautiful guitar, I bet it sounds even more beautiful when its being..strummed..or whatever" You let out a chuckle and plugged it into your amp, making sure the volume was loud enough but not too loud. You strummed it once to make sure the settings on the amp were right, tuning it since it was dreadfully out of tune. "What should I play?" You asked, looking over at him. "Hm, I don't know. Do you write?" You shook your head as you strummed the guitar once more.

Truth be told you did write, all the time. You had an entire notebook full of songs that'd you written however you knew most of them like the back of your hand. Writing was how you escaped. You let everything out when you wrote and played, whether it was positive or not. You started to pick a few random melodies before ultimately settling on 'Talk Dirty to me' by Poison. Humming quietly to yourself as you played the song you looked over at Rodrick, a wide smile spread across his face as he watched. Partly in awe because he thought guitar was impossible to learn, partly just loving listening to you. As you strummed the last few chords he smiled, immediately starting to clap which made your cheeks go red "Don't clap" You giggled "Why not! That was really good" You sat next to him, guitar in your lap. "Can I touch it" You chuckled and nodded "Just please be careful" He gently ran his fingers down the strings. "Do you sing?" You shrugged, watching as the strings let out a sqeuak underneath his fingers. "I LIKE to sing. Am I good at it? No. And before you ask no I won't sing for you" A pout spread across his lips as he looked at you "Why not! You sang in the car" You let out a loud laugh and shook your head "I wasn't even trying. I was more yelling than singing" He rolled his eyes and attempted to fret the same chord you had your fingers rested on. "I'll get you to sing for me someday" You fretted another chord and he mimicked you, successfully fretting it. "I can teach you if you'd like. You have big hands which will make it so much easier" He shrugged "Eh I don't know. It was so hard when I tried to learn. I'd really like to but I'd get so fucking annoyed" You laughed and nudged him "Oh come on, I'd be your teacher" He pressed a kiss to your cheek and rolled his eyes "Fiinnee. But only if I get to teach you drums" You made a deal and started teaching him, just showing him how to fret the basic chords at first. You told him the parts of the guitar and the parts of an amp.

"Good! Now for E chord you want to-" His phone started ringing in his pocket, interrupting your lesson and he pulled it out, groaning at the contact "It's Susan" He answered it with a rather annoyed hello and you stood, putting your guitar back on its stand and putting the amp away. "Mom I'm a little busy right now... No, I don't know! I haven't been home for a while, I'm with y/n... At her house. Yeah, I'll ask her but we probably won't be there. I'm sure we'll go out or something. Yes, I'll ask... Okay. Okay!!" He hung up, tossing his phone down on your bed "She wants to know if you and your family want to come over for dinner tonight. We're also having Manny's 5th birthday party tomorrow and she wanted me to invite you and your family" You chuckled and smiled, running a hand through your hair "I can ask my mom!" Rodrick latched on your hand with both of his and shook his head "Nooo, please! I don't wanna go" You tilted your head and frowned "Rodrick, it's your little brother's birthday!" He shrugged "Oh no no I HAVE to go to that or else Susan will kill me. I'm talking about dinner tonight. I don't wanna go" A giggle pressed past your lips and you pulled him up off the bed. "Rodrick, we should go. Your mom and dad would want us there and I know my mom will want me there" He raised his eyebrows, giving you a 'you seriously wanna go?' look and you poked him "I don't want to go! But we should" He rolled his eyes and groaned, giving you puppy dog eyes "No no don't do that. That won't work on me" Poking out his bottom lip he grabbed onto both of your hands, looking you in the eyes. "You know puppy dog eyes is something I never thought you'd pull" He laughed "Oh it works on mom all the time. Pleeaassee y/n. I wanna take you out!" "We went out last night loser!" "For ice cream! I wanna take you out for dinner" You sighed, resisting the urge to let your romantic sidekick in. "As much as I would love that we really should go over to your family's for dinner. What if we go out Sunday night?" He let out a loud groan, flopping back down onto your bed "Fiinneeee!" You giggled and walked downstairs, going to find your mom. Rodrick trudged behind you, catching up to you and grabbing your hand.

They were all still downstairs watching a movie, Oliver on the floor playing with Melody in her Disney princess baby chair. You walked over to her and scooped her up, kissing her forehead. "Move weirdo, you're blocking the TV!" Your sister complained and you sat down on the couch, Rodrick sitting next to you. "What're you two up to?" Your mom asked, looking over at you. Melody looked over at Rodrick, sticking her hand out at him. "What kid?" He held his finger out and she latched on it, blabbing some random baby nonsense. You smiled at him, figuring Rodrick wasn't the type to like babies. "I was teaching Rodrick guitar. His mom called and asked if we want to come over for dinner tonight. They're also having Manny's 5th birthday party tomorrow and asked if we wanted to go to that" She smiled and nodded "Oh that'd be great! What time is the party" "I can ask her" Rodrick piped in, looking at your mom. "Oh that'd be great, thank you honey" He smiled at her before looking back at Melody who was latched onto his finger like a leash. "Hey kid, can I have my finger back?" She blabbed her baby nonsense at him, playing with his finger. "Take her!" You handed him to her and he shook his head "Uh-uh. Nope. I don't do babies" "Oh come oonn. She likes you!" He sighed and slowly took her from you, holding her awkwardly. You let out a laugh and held her head up "Rodrick don't hold her like a football!" You helped him correct the way she was holding him, showing him how to support her head and hold her legs. "There. Oohhh that's so cute" You cooed, watching your boyfriend as he looked down at the baby. She looked up at him, cooing out some more baby talk. "What kid? I don't like babies, so don't expect this view often" She smiled at him, reaching up and touching his hair that was hanging down in front of his face as he looked down "Aw she likes you!" You pulled out your phone to take a picture and he whined "Baabbee" Hearing him call you babe in front of your family made you turn red but you smiled and snapped a few pictures. "Don't you dare complain! This is adorable" He glared at you and you just giggled, earning a smile from him. "Oh to be young and in love" Ethan teased, causing you and Rodrick you both turn pink. "Ethan!" He just chuckled and walked over to Rodrick. "As cute as this moment is, it's time to feed her, and I don't think Rodrick wants to feed and burp my four-month-old" He immediately handed her to Ethan, shaking his head "Nope! I'll definitely pass."

Oliver walked over to you, climbing into your lap and giving you a hug. "What do you want dork?" You asked, hugging him back "Sissy when are we gonna go on our ice cream dates again" You frowned, having completely forgotten about the ice cream dates you used to have with Oliver. Every Friday you'd take Oliver out to get ice cream, you did it after school and during the summer. It'd been almost every Friday since he was 9 years old. "I don't know bud. We haven't had one of those in a long time. What about we start again this Friday? A week from today" He smiled and nodded. You and Oliver had always been close from the time he was just a baby. He may be at that age where he does get annoying at times but you still love him. Oliver was a little slower than most kids and didn't really act 12 most of the time. Doctors had never been able to figure out what was wrong with him. He learned perfectly fine and had no problems with development at all, it was just like his body was a few ages ahead of his brain. He sat up and looked at Rodrick "Are you my sissy's boyfriend?" Rodrick chuckled and nodded and Oliver glared at him "Don't hurt her! Or I'll have to beat you up" You chuckled and poked Oliver in his very ticklish belly, earning a giggle from him "Ollie! Be nice" He giggled and ran away, going upstairs.

"You actually get along with your brother?" Rodrick asked, wrapping his arm around you. He clearly wasn't the 'nervous-around-the-family' type boyfriend. Which was fine, your family wasn't too strict about things. "Yeah I do, Ollie and I have always been really close ever since he was a baby. He's 12 but not...really" You chuckled softly "It's like his body is a few ages ahead of his brain. He doesn't have any difficulty learning or anything. He's really smart, he's just not mentally 12" Rodrick chuckled "I'd give anything to have a brother like Ollie, he seems like he really loves you. Gregs a brat" You laughed softly and nudged him "He's not a brat! You're both just at that age where you annoy the hell out of each other" Rodrick rolled his eyes, shrugging in agreement. "So what are you two kids up to today?" Your mom asked, still seated next to you. "Well, I'm not sure. We've still got a few hours until dinner I'm sure we'll do something" Your mom nodded "Well we were gonna take Ollie and Greg to the park if you guys wanted to tag along? You don't have to! But Ollie keeps asking me if you're coming y/n" A smile crept onto your face at your little brother's love for you and you looked at Rodrick "You wanna go? It's nice outside today we can just have a nice walk while Greg and Ollie play" He shrugged. "I'm down if you are. I can run across the street and get Greg while you guys get ready" Your mom nodded, clapping excitedly "Yay! Oh, this'll be so fun. We hardly get time out as a family like this!" With a soft peck of your lips, Rodrick left, going across the street to gather up Greg. Your mom looked at you, raising her eyebrows "Did he just kiss you?" You turned pink and nodded, clamping a hand over her mouth before she had time to respond "Don't say anything!" She held her hands up in defense, giving you an eyebrow wiggle before heading upstairs to get herself and Ollie ready for the park.

After about 15 minutes your family, plus Rodrick and Greg, gathered in your driveway. "Are we driving?" You asked and your mom nodded, twirling her keys in her hand "Of course we are. Sadly Plainview park is too far to walk" Rodrick nudged you, motioning to his driveway and you nodded "Mom I'm gonna ride with Rodrick" She nodded and helped Ethan strap Melody into her car seat "Okay sweetie. Rodrick, you know Plainview better than us you can lead the way" He nodded and wrapped his arm around your shoulders "Come on babe" Ollie grabbed onto your arm "Sissy can I ride with you!" Rodrick chuckled, ruffling his hair "Sorry kid, I don't have backseats right now" He frowned and climbed into your mom's car. "Aww, Ollie we'll see you in like 10 minutes!" You walked across the street with Rodrick, climbing into the passenger seat of his van. As he started it and backed out of his driveway he put his hand on your thigh "Your family seems really nice" As you rolled your window down, letting your hair blow in the wind, you smiled "They are! They really like you. Plus they're just happy to see me out of the house and making friends, even if you're my only friend" He chuckled, one hand on the wheel one hand on your thigh as he drove. "Hey, can I ask you something?" You looked over at him and nodded "Of course" "Well.." He paused, looking at you as he stopped at a red light. "How would you feel about being Loded Diper's new guitar player?" You looked at him, raising your eyebrows "Really? Me? How does Ben feel about that?" "Well. I haven't talked to him yet but I'm sure he'll be down!" You shrugged, sinking into your seat at the thought of having to play in front of crowds. "I don't know, Rodrick.." He glanced over at you as he drove "Oh come on. You're so good!" A soft sigh escaped you as you nervously fiddled with your fingers "I just don't know how I feel about playing in front of a bunch of people.." "Are you kidding? There's no reason to be scared you're killer!" You chuckled softly and looked at him "You've heard me play one song! And besides, you're biased. I'm your girlfriend" He pulled into the parking lot of the park, finding some empty spots and pulling into one "Well I think you've got more talent than me and Ben combined" He chuckled and hopped out of the van, running around to open your door for you. A small smile crept onto your face at his gentlemanly act and you curtsied "Thank you kind sir" He chuckled and winked at you "Any time, princess" As your mom pulled into the spot next to you and parked the car, Ollie jumped out of the back seat, running over to you. He smacked you on the arm and grinned up at you. "Tag!" He squealed before running off, Greg running with him signaling he was in the game too. You looked at Rodrick, grinned, and poked him "Tag!" You sped off and he chased after you "Get back here you little shit!" You squealed and you, Greg, and Ollie all ran around the large field, trying to avoid Rodrick. Despite having not played soccer in a few years you were still an extremely fast runner. After a while, Rodrick realized he wasn't gonna catch you and instead decided to chase after Greg, whom he was able to catch easily. He tagged Greg and ran away from him, running straight for you. He wasn't it and Greg was after Ollie so you just stood there, looking at Rodrick. When he was only a few feet from you and not decreasing his speed your eyes widened and you started to back away "No-no-no. Rodrick!" You squealed out his name one last time as he tackled you to the ground, making sure you landed on top of him so you didn't get hurt. "Rodrick!" You playfully smacked his chest and he just laughed, grinning so hard his eyes crinkled up.

You layed next to him on the grass and let out a content sigh. "If I had known this was gonna be the result of moving to Plainview I wouldn't have told my mother to wait as long as she did" You chuckled, looking over to Rodrick. He smiled and nudged you "You're such a loser" "So are you, drummer boy" You teased with a smile and you got up, reaching your hand out to him as you stood over him. "Come on" He took your hand and you pulled him up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Let's go on a walk" He intertwined his fingers with yours and you both headed over to one of the many trails that went through the park. "So, are you serious about this Loded Diper thing?" As you walked you kept one hand intertwined with Rodrick's, the other tucked away in your jacket pocket to shield it from the cold. "Of course I am. I think you're super talented, and so will Ben" You smiled, and although just the thought made you quiver in your boots it would be fun to see what it'd be like to be in a band and actually play for people, especially since you were so passionate about music. "Well...If you really want me to. I'll do it" He stopped in his tracks and looked at you, eyes wide as a small grin began to overtake him. "Really? You'll join the band?" You nodded and he pulled you into his arms, picking you up and spinning you around. "Yes! Oh my god y/n! Thank you thank you thank you!" You couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, grabbing onto his shoulders "Put me down, loser" He set you down and kissed your forehead, squeezing you tight "Thank you!" He took out his phone, texting Ben. 'Come over tonight at 6. Found us a guitar player' He put his phone away and hugged you again. The warmth of his embrace always felt good but it felt especially good now in the chilly weather. "I can never thank you enough. You just saved my band" You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him, just standing there and enjoying his embrace for a while. Your family stayed at the park until it was time to head back to the Heffley's for dinner, everybody piling back into your mom's car. "See you at the Heffley's!" You waved to your mom as you climbed into Rodrick's van. And off to the Heffley's you went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just wanted to say 100 reads?! Holy shit?? This story has only been up for like 10 days, I really didn't expect it to get much traction at all! There will be 12 chapters to this story and an epilogue so stay tuned for when those go up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later in this chapter, the band Firehouse is mentioned and it's brought up that y/n's dad was the guitarist. No, I don't mean Bill Leverty (their actual guitarist). I mean the fictional character of y/n's dad and we're just gonna go with it :) Firehouse is from my city and they're a great band so I gotta rep them ofc. They're really cool I recommend checking them out if you're into rock.

"Do do do do. Do do do do do!!!!!!" You and Rodrick yelled in unison, screaming along to the melody of _'Youth Gone Wile'_ by Skid Row playing on Rodrick's radio. Rodrick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as you played the air guitar in your seat, headbanging to the song. 

With perfect timing, the song ended as Rodrick pulled up to the Heffley's house, parking on the street as his mom pulled into the driveway. Your mom pulled into your driveway, everyone in her car walking across the street. Rodrick turned off the van, both of you laughing at each other as you got out. "What're you two laughing about?" Your mom smiled at you and you shrugged, looking up at Rodrick as he draped his arm over your shoulders. "Nothing" She shook her head playfully at you two, a small smile tugging at her lips as you all headed inside. 

"Mom! Remember Rowley's coming over for dinner!" Greg called out to his mom as he ran into the living room with Ollie to play video games while Susan cooked. Rodrick groaned as he walked upstairs with you. "Rowley? As in that loud ass kid who was at my house the other day?" Rodrick nodded, opening his bedroom door and heading up the stairs. "Yup!" Rodrick said in a sarcastic-happy voice. "Great" You pulled your jacket off, tossing it on the chair in the corner. 

Rodrick pulled his hoodie off, his shirt rising a little bit and revealing his stomach and you caught yourself staring, your cheeks starting to heat up. As he got the hoodie off he tossed it onto his bed, fixing his shirt. "I see you looking" You looked at him, furrowing your eyebrows as a deep pink washed over your cheeks. "Wha- I was not!" He let out a low chuckle, walking towards you. He put his hands on your hips, looking into your eyes. "You weren't looking?" When you shook your head he let out yet another chuckle and pulled his shirt off, letting it drop to the ground. A crimson blush washed over your face and you couldn't help but glance down at his bare torso. He didn't exactly have the body of a bodybuilder, but he wasn't exactly a twig either. His arms were a subject of their own, his biceps actually pretty defined when he bent his arms. But his torso was not what you'd expect. Rodrick was a scrawny guy, tall and skinny, so you wouldn't expect to see abs when he lifted up his shirt, but they were damn sure there. Not only did he wear low-rising jeans, but they were starting to fall down, leaving the top of his v-line exposed.

"Now you're looking" He spoke, his voice low and deep. He put a finger under your chin and gently forced you to look at him before pressing his lips to yours. As he began to kiss you, he placed his hands back on your hips and pulled you into him. You put your hands on his shoulders, parting your lips as you felt his tongue push against them. You let out a small gasp as he turned the both of you around and pinned you against the wall by your wrists, all in one swift movement. He kissed a soft trail down your jawline to your neck, causing your breath to hitch. He held your wrists against the wall, clearly not planning to let you go. He kissed lower down your neck, starting to work his way to the parts of your collarbone he could reach with your shirt still on. "R-Rodrick" You breathed softly. It was followed by a small yelp as he bit down, pulling on your skin with his teeth. You let out a soft moan, immediately turning pink as you felt Rodrick smirk against your skin. He pulled off of you, lifting your shirt up and throwing it on the floor. You continued to blush at the realization he was seeing you topless for the first time, subconsciously covering your torso with your arms. "R-Rodrick! We can't do this now" He grabbed your wrists and forcefully put them back on the wall, pinning both hands down with one hand as he used the other to drag a finger down your body. "And why not?" "Your parents are home! My mother is here" He smirked and pecked your lips. "Then I guess we'll have to be quick" He pulled you off of the wall, gently pushing you onto his bed. Your heart started to race as you watched him pull his belt off before undoing his pants. "Pants. Off." Your heart was beating out of your chest, your palms starting to sweat as you unbuttoned your skinny jeans and pushed them down to your ankles. He stepped out of his own jeans, pulling yours off of your ankles as he got over top of you. 

Without a word he kissed you again, slipping a hand into your underwear. He rubbed a finger along your slit, causing you to let out a gasp. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at you with dark eyes. "Can you be quiet or do I need to turn on music" He pushed a finger into you before you could respond and you gasped again, biting your lip. "You better be quiet" He pushed another finger in and started to thrust them at a decently fast pace. You felt your stomach flip and you curled your lips inward in an attempt to stay quiet. "I said quiet, not silent. I wanna hear you, princess" He curled his fingers upwards, hitting your g-spot as if he had memorized its location. You were shocked he found it that quick and let out a moan as your back arched slightly. A smirk grew across his lips as noises started to flow from your lips and he realized he had hit the spot. He sped up, starting to kiss your neck again. He started to suck and you let out a whine, one of your hands tangling into his hair. "R-Rodrick no. No hickeys" He pulled away only long enough to say "makeup" before going back to work. When you tried to protest he just added a third finger, curling them up again. 

He went at this for a while, continuing to suck at your neck and collarbone. You felt your stomach tightening, your thigh and core muscles starting to tense up as you got closer to your high. The closer you got the louder you got, causing Rodrick to pull off of your neck and look down at you. He pressed his free hand against your mouth, a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead from how tired his arm was getting. "Sshh baby. You gotta be quiet" He pulled his hand off of your mouth and as he wiped his forehead you let out a whine. "I-I'm getting close" He smirked, pressing his arm against the bed to hold himself up as he looked down at you. "Are you now?" You nodded, starting to pant as you felt the knot growing in your core. "F-Fuck. I-I'm gonna cum~" You closed your eyes, arching your back as you expected it to hit you like a truck. But just as fast as you started to reach it, you felt it all stop as Rodrick pulled his fingers out. 

You snapped your eyes open and looked up at him, letting your back fall. "Why'd you stop?!" You complained, out of breath as he got up. He let out a chuckle. "So you'd rather have my fingers?" He asked, pretending to be genuine as he let his boxers fall to the floor. By now he was hard as a rock and your eyes traveled down his body until they met his erection, your lips parting slightly at the sight of it. "Well?" You shook your head, spreading your legs slightly. "That's what I thought" He stood at the edge of the bed, pulling you to him. 

"Oh, shit.." he mumbled. He let go of your legs and dropped to the floor, looking under his bed and a few seconds later he came back up with a condom in his hand. You let out a small giggle as you watched him unwrap it. "You were waiting for this weren't you?" As he put it on he blushed pink. "Maybe" He pushed your legs open, biting his lip at the sight of how wet you were. "Are you a virgin?" You shook your head no and he smirked. "Good" He pressed a hand over your mouth and slammed into you, earning a loud moan you let out against his hand. He started to thrust at a slow pace and uncovered your mouth as you fell quiet again, grabbing onto your hips. "F-Fuck" you breathed out. He was well above the average size and with every thrust, he started to speed up until he was practically ramming into you. He had one hand over your mouth to stifle your moans, the other hand on your hip as he held you down. You were both panting, sweat pouring down Rodrick's forehead and torso as he pounded into you. 

You tried your hardest to be quiet, praying nobody could hear the bed squeaking. You both panted, soft groans escaping your boyfriend as you tangled your fingers into his hair and tugged on it. "I-I'm close" You whined and he sat up, lifting your legs above his shoulders so he could go deeper. The feeling of him pressing against the back of your walls made you let out a yelp, Rodrick's hand immediately flying to your mouth. "Sshh! Quiet baby, take it" He kept his hand over your mouth, knowing you were unable to hold back your moans now. "I-I'm gonna cum!" You moaned against his hand and he snapped his hips, sending you over the edge. Your back arched up and you gripped onto the sheets, trying your hardest to be quiet. "Ssh shhhh baby. That's it, cum for me" He slowed down but kept going, letting you ride your orgasm out as he felt his own approaching. Suddenly, his thrusts stopped and he let out a moan, throwing his head back. "Fuck. Baby~" He panted as came, twitching inside you. 

He collapsed beside you, both of you panting and covered in sweat. "That was...incredible.." You mumbled through pants. Rodrick chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead and sitting back up. "Damn right it was" He wiped his forehead of sweat, running his hand through his hair before he stood up. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. Turning back to you, he chuckled at the sight of you basically lifeless on the bed as you tried to catch your breath. "You okay baby?" Before you could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Y/n? Rodrick?" Delilah called out. "Shit.."

You sprung up despite the soreness of your legs, and you and Rodrick scrambled to pull your clothes on as you heard the door open. You were unable to finish before your sister got to the top of the stairs, Rodrick without and shirt and you without pants. "Guys di- OH" Her eyes widened and she looked at you. "I- Uhm.." Your sister rolled her eyes. "You really think I care? Just don't get pregnant or I will KILL hi-" She paused, her eyes going wide as they traveled down to your neck and she raised her eyebrows. "Hello, hickeys!!" You looked at her, quickly going over to Rodrick's mirror. "Rodrick! What did I say" A cocky smirk grew on his lips and he shrugged. "Sorry" Your sister sighed, grabbing her purse which was hanging by her side. "Come here" Rodrick pulled on his shirt as your sister sat on his bed with you. "Look up" You looked up the ceiling and she started to go to work, putting what makeup she had on your neck to cover up your hickeys. "There. That'll cover them for a few hours. When we get home put an ice pack on them, let them warm back up, and then put some aloe vera on them. You're lucky I carry an emergency makeup bag with me you dork" She stood, shooting Rodrick a glare before walking out and leaving you both rosey-cheeked and embarassed. "Well, I guess we're lucky Delilah got sent up here" You stood, pulling your pants on with a small laugh. 

Rodrick, still smiling that cocky smile, nodded and put on some deodorant before you both headed downstairs for dinner. Everyone was already seated at the table, two chairs side by side left for you and Rodrick. "There they are!" Susan smiled at you as you sat down in between Rodrick and your mom. You were sat across from a red-headed kid who was looking at you with a weird look. "I take it you're Rowley?" He nodded and looked to Greg, who was on his right. "Greg. Who's that?" Glancing away from what Oliver was showing him, Greg smiled. "That's y/n" You flashed Rowley a polite smile before you started putting food on your plate. 

You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and pulled it out to see an unread text from 'sissy <3' You furrowed your eyebrows and opened it

_'Was it good?'_

Your eyes widened as you let out a giggle, texting back

_\--'delilah!! don't be a weirdo'  
_ _'i'm not being weird! I'm your big sister we're supposed to talk about these things'  
_ _\--'its embarrassing!! but..yes..it was..'  
_ _'your legs sore?'  
_ _\--'DELILAH!! yes'  
_ _OOOOOO they're already sore?! guurrllll. get some i see you'  
_ _\--'delilaahhh!!'  
_ _'okay okay ill stop teasing you :p but seriously. no babies, y/n'  
_ _\--'i know! i know'  
_ _'make sure he knows. if he gets you pregnant he wont be around to raise it if mom gets her hands on him'_

You let out a laugh, looking down at your phone as it buzzed. You figured it was another text from Delilah but to your surprise, it was from Rodrick. You opened the conversation with 'drummer boy <3' and read the new message

_'i can't get that out of my head'_

_'oh really?'_

You glanced over at Rodrick and he smirked at you, taking a sip of his drink before replying. 

_'it's taking all my energy to not take you in the living and fuck you over the back of the couch'_

You were in the middle of sipping your drink when you read the message and you choked on it, coughing as you set it down and covered your mouth. "Y/n are you okay?" Your mom asked as everybody stopped and turned to you. You nodded, coughing again as you wiped your mouth. Rodrick began to laugh, covering his face with his hand. You kicked him under the table as both of you started to turn red and laugh. You hid your head in your hands, you and Rodrick giggling up a storm. "Oh lord, there they go again" Ethan teased. "What're you two laughing at" You shook your head as you took a breath. "Nothing" Rodrick took another sip of his drink, looking over to you. "Teenagers" Susan teased before everyone went back to their conversations. Your phone buzzed again and you took another breath before opening the message.

You immediately pulled your phone to your chest as you saw what the image was, making sure your mom didn't see it since she was seated to your left. You looked at it again, trying not to look as shocked as you were. 

_'Rodrick Heffley!!'_

_'yes?'_

_'my mother could have just seen your penis if she decided to look over here'_

_'good thing she didn't'_

_'Rodrick!!"_

_'what? just gotta show you what's waiting for you. anytime anywhere'_

_'don't make me choke on my food again'_

_'ill make you choke on something else'_

_'horny bastard :P'_

You let out a giggle, sending him an old nude you had taken before turning your phone off. The timing was perfect. Rodrick was mid-sip of his sweet tea as he opened the image, letting out a loud cough. You just smirked contently and pretended to act surprised as he coughed on his tea. "What are you two doing over there?" Frank chimed in handing Rodrick a napkin. "Oh, nothing" You smiled, taking a bite of your chicken. 

For the next few minutes, the meal went smoothly. That was, until, you felt a hand on your right thigh. Your eyes widened a little bit but you just continued to eat like normal. When Rodrick started to move his hand upwards you shifted in your seat, looking over to him. "Rodrick.." You whispered. He just kept eating with his free hand. As he got closer and closer to your core you pushed your chair a little farther under the table, glancing at your mom who was on your left. "Rodrick.." You whispered again, motioning to your mom as he finally looked at you. He shrugged and an evil smirk grew on his face as he unbuttoned your jeans. You gripped his wrist, trying to get him to stop but he just pushed his hand into your underwear. 

You jolted as he started to move his finger along your slit, barely touching you. You looked over at him, your eyes wide. "Seriously? Right now?" You whispered, begging no one could hear you. Rodrick simply nodded and ever so slowly started to push a finger into you. You coughed, covering your mouth with your hand as you tried not to moan. Using your free hand you tried to push his arm away, digging your nails into his wrist, but he wouldn't budge. He was a lot stronger than he looked for such a skinny guy. When he adjusted his hand to add another finger you took your chance, finally pushing his arm away. You quickly refastened your pants and cleared your throat. 

"Y/n you okay?" Your sister asked you, she kept her voice low to now draw attention and by the look on her face you knew she had caught him. You nodded and she picked up her phone. Knowing a text was incoming you picked up your phone as well, kicking Rodrick under the table.

_'Tell your little boyfriend the adults may be too thickheaded to notice, but he's not slick to me'_

_'sorry. I tried to tell him no'_

_'you can't be risky like that. do you know how dead you are if mom sees him?'_

_'i know i know. he's still...excited...from earlier. i got him to stop'_

_'well tell him to wait unless he never wants to do it again. cause if mom finds out you're gonna be on house arrest for like a year'_

_'i know i know lol'_

_'as long as you guys are RESPONSIBLE and don't do stupid stuff like what he just did, i can cover for you guys'_

_'what did i do to deserve you?'_

_'not enough I'm a fantastic older sister'_

Putting your phone back in your pocket, you chuckled at her last message.

"Hey mom, Ben's coming over at 6 we're having band practice." Susan looked over at Rodrick, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Honey, I thought you said the band broke up" Rodrick looked at you and you looked at him before slowly looking at Susan. You began to get nervous at the thought of actually being in a band, fiddling with your dad's necklace around your neck. "I Uhm...I joined the band" "You what?!" Your sister yelled out as a huge smile grew on her face. "Ooohhhh my baby sisters gonna be famous!!" You rolled your eyes "Delilah! I haven't even played a single song with them yet! I may not even be in the bassist hasn't heard me play yet" "Oh you're in. Ben's gonna love you." Rodrick piped up, smiling at you. "Rodrick I'm not even that good!" "Yes, you are!" Rodrick, Delilah, Ethan, your mom, and Oliver all spoke in unison and you just stared at them before rolling your eyes. "So you're really in the band?" Susan asked with a smile and when you nodded she clapped. "ooh that's wonderful! Rodrick was so upset when the band broke up" You flashed a fake smile at her, taking a huge sip of your drink as you began to grow nervous. "Mom! We didn't break up we just lost out guitarist. Whether Y/n joined or not we were gonna find another one" He looked over to you, taking your hand under the table and smiling at you. "But Im glad it's her.

You stayed quiet for the rest of dinner, thoughts about being in a band racing through your head. You debated backing out, but you couldn't do that to Rodrick. You had always wanted to be in a band, you're passion for music strong since you were a toddler, but your anxiety and nerves just never let you. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, you couldn't pass it up. You weren't gonna let yourself pass it up no matter how nervous you got, but damn were you nervous.

Dinner ended after a little while longer and, as usual, the kids were sent off while the adults tidied up. "Hey, babe I'm gonna go grab my guitar." Rodrick nodded and you gave him a small smile before you headed out the door, walking across the street. You unlocked the front door and went inside, heading up you your room as you mumbled to yourself. You opened your closet, the sliding door coming open with a creak. You pushed it out of the way, pulling out the guitar case leaning against the wall, and sitting it down on your bed. The latches on the deep blue case clicked as you flicked them open, the case opening with a small creak. You unwrapped the strap, there to help keep it in place, from around the neck of the guitar and pulled it out of the velvet case. The deep purple shined in the sunlight, looking almost glittery. You gave it a small strum, a quiet sound escaping the guitar since it was electric and not plugged into an amp. You played a few random chords before letting out a sigh. Grasping the neck of the guitar tightly, tears began to flood your eyes as memories of your dad replayed in your head. "Dad...I did it...I joined a band. Well, maybe.. I've played for basically the whole family now, not just mom and Delilah." You paused, the memories of playing with your dad in the basement of your old house replaying in your head. "I miss you so much.." A few tears dripped down onto the guitar and you quickly wiped them away with a sniffle. You set it back in your case, closing it up as you took another deep breath to calm your emotions. You grabbed a pick off of your desk, putting it in between your teeth and heading back over to Rodrick's.

You opened the front door and started your way to Rodrick's room, figuring he would be in there but as you got to the living room Susan stopped you. "Garage sweetheart. Ben's here" Everyone, minus Rodrick of course, was in the living room, a movie playing on the tv. "Is that dad's?" Delilah asked, eyeing the guitar case. You nodded and looked down at it. "It's the only guitar I have" She smiled sadly as she stared at the case, your dad's initials engraved on the front, just below yours. You gave her a soft smile and headed into the garage with yet another sigh. You quickly wiped away the stray tears in your eyes as you pushed open the garage door.

Rodrick was sitting at his drumset, fixing the stand for one of his symbols as he talked to Ben. "No man, she's incredible! She's 100 times better than Chris" Ben, who was adjusting his amp settings, noticed you and nodded. "Hey" You gave him a nod back, walking over to them and setting your guitar case down. "Sup" You responded, looking over to Rodrick with a smile. "Hey gorgeous" He smiled. "Hey, drummer boy~" You clicked open the case, wiping down the guitar. "Do you guys have an extra amp? I didn't think to bring mine or my cables" Ben nodded and got it out for you. As he walked back over he noticed your guitar, sitting in its case as you cleaned it off. "Holy shit! Is that a fender?" You nodded as you wiped down the back of the neck with your cleaning rag. "Yup. Stratocaster." You looked up at Ben and smiled. "You know your guitars?" He nodded, still staring at the guitar as you took it out of its case and stood up. "Holy shit man, that things gorgeous." You held it up by its neck and wiped off the back of the body as you smiled. "Thanks, man. It was my dad's" You pulled the strap over your head and plugged it into the amp. You strummed it a few times to make sure you got the amp on the right settings, gagging at the noise that came out. "Was Chris the last guy to have this amp? God, his setup is terrible!" You gave it one last strum and Ben let out a loud laugh ashe watched you adjust the knobs. "God, I'm like...geeking out over here dude. That thing sounds so dope!" You chuckled and gave it one last strum, the amp ringing out with a sound more to your liking. "So, babe. Why don't you show Ben your skills" 

You immediately began to get nervous, swallowing harshly. "U-Uhm...okay. What should I play" Ben shrugged, resting his arms on the body of his bass. "Whatever you want! Show me whatcha got Stratocaster" You flashed him a small smile at the nickname, making sure your guitar was tuned. "You sing?" You glanced at Ben, your eyes going wide as you looked back down at the headstock of the guitar. "Not in front of people" Rodrick let poked is bottom lip out as he looked at you. "Oh come on babe! You sound incredible" "Rodrick you're lucky enough my anxiety is letting me play guitar for the band, don't push it." He held his hands up in surrender, twirling a drumstick in one as he spun around on his stool.

You gave your guitar one last strum and began to play a song, deciding on _'Live Wire'_ by Motley Crue. "Well she likes Crue she's already got my vote" Ben chuckled, watching your fingers fly up and down the neck of the guitar. You hummed the lyrics to yourself to keep the pace right. "Cause I'm a live...live wire" As you hit the chorus you started to sing to yourself, Rodrick looking at Ben with a grin. Ben was staring at you, jaw dropped as he watched you strum away. About halfway through the song you felt your shoulders ease up, your anxiety starting to calm as you played. You started tapping your foot, headbanging softly as you hummed to yourself. You watched the neck of the guitar as you played, although you knew the song like that back of your hand.

You strummed the last chord of the song, letting it ring out across the garage as you looked up at Rodrick. He grinned at you and both he and Ben started to clap. "Dude! That was killer! You're SO in!" Ben smiled and pulled you into a hug. "Wait really? You think I'm good" Ben nodded as he pulled from the hug, grinning like a child. "Dude you're amazing!! AND you played a Crue song, that gives you extra points" As Ben spoke you just now noticed his Motley Crue tour shirt, ripped in some places to fit his style. You glanced at Rodrick who had 'i told you so' plastered all over his face. "Well Crue is one of my favourite bands, I learned Live Wire when I was like..8" Ben's mouth dropped open and he let out a chuckle of disbelief. "8?! How long have you been playing?" Your anxiety had started to fade now as you let your right arm rest on the body of your guitar, holding the neck gently with your other hand. "Since I was 5. That's what happens when you grow up with a dad who's the lead guitarist for a band that tours around the world" He continued to stare at you in disbelief before finally glancing over at Rodrick. "Oh she is SO in!" Rodrick smiled, throwing his arms up in the air in victory and you let out a chuckle. "Who'd your dad play for?" You looked back to Ben, sliding your hands down the neck of the guitar. "Firehouse" Ben's looked like he was about to fall over, his eyes going wide. "No FUCKING way!! Your dad plays for Firehouse?!" You let out a chuckle and nodded, Rodrick dropping his drumstick. "Youre kidding. You never told me that!!" You chuckled again, looking down at the guitar as memories of your dad's concerts hit you. "Sorry.." Ben let out a scoff of shock, still smiling as he leaned against the wall. "Dude! Not to be that friend but..you HAVE to introduce me!!" You glanced up at Ben, your face dropping as you chewed on the inside of your cheek. "Ben.." Rodrick shot him a look, shaking his head and Ben furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Although your dad was in a rather famous band, news about his death was kept as quiet as possible, so it was no shocker that Ben hadn't heard. It had only been 9 months. "He's gone Ben.." You just spat it out and Ben's face immediately fell. "Oh...oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't know" You shook your head, tears shining in your eyes as you ran your fingers down the strings of the guitar. "It's okay.. We tried to get the news about it quiet. We didn't want this whole big media thing going on when we were just wanted to mourn in peace. But yeah, he's gone..It's only been nine months.." You felt your heartbeat speeding up, a few tears falling down your cheeks as you stared down at the guitar and avoided eye contact. "Babe are you alright?" You nodded, wiping your tears and looking up at Rodrick "Yeah! Yeah, let's play some music" Both Ben and Rodrick gave you a smile, Ben grabbing his bass. "Oh and Ben?" He turned, looking at you as he put the strap of his bass over his head. "My dad would've loved you" He gave you a soft smile, tuning his bass. 

"What're we playing?" Rodrick asked, tapping his foot lightly on the bass pedal. You looked at both of them, a bunch of songs passing through your mind before you let out a soft chuckle. "How about.." You rolled your fingers into the opening riff of _'Lover's Lane'_ by Firehouse, both Ben and Rodrick nodding. They caught the timing before joining you and to Rodrick's surprise, you stepped up to the microphone that Ben usually used, starting to sing. 

_"She drives me crazy, she drives me wild_   
_But when she tries to satisfy me when I'm drivin'_   
_We need to stop somewhere for a while_   
_I'm gettin' ready, I feel the need for speed_

_Can't slow down 'til she gives me what I need_   
_I know just the place that we can go_   
_Hop in the back, we can be all alone"_

Your voice rang out through the garage and images of your dad on stage flashed through your mind, giving you the confidence to push through the song. Your real voice started to come through as you let your nerves fade away. Tears pricking at your eyes as you rolled into the chorus.

_"Lock the doors and hold on tight  
We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_We're going down, down, down to Lover's Lane_   
_That's where she drives, drives, drives me insane_   
_I'll take her down to down to Lover's Lane_   
_We're going down, down, down to Lover's Lane"_

You rolled through the second verse of the song, the guitar solo coming up and you shredded through it ith confidence. It was your dad's solo after all. You rolled into the last chorus, hopping around behind your microphone as you felt your dad's confidence coursing through you.

_"We're going down, down, down to Lover's Lane_   
_That's where she drives, drives, drives me insane_   
_I'll take her down to down to Lover's Lane_   
_We're going down, down, down to Lover's Lane"_

As soon as the music stopped, tears started to roll down your cheeks as you breathed a little heavy. "Yes!! That's _my_ fucking girlfriend!!" You laughed at Rodrick and wiped the tears from your cheeks, sniffling. "Dude you're fucking amazing!! You're a better singer than I am!" You turned pink and smiled at him. "Thanks, but I don't think so. I was raised as a guitarist not a singer" You took the guitar off, wiping your cheeks again. "No seriously man! I think you have the right sound for the type of music Loded Diper plays" You gently leaned your guitar against the stand in the corner. "Break time? And by the way dude. We _have_ to play a cover of Lover's lane at our gigs!" You just gave him a smile and walked inside. 

As you entered the living room, Rodrick behind you, all heads turned to you, and your sister shot up like a rocket. "Don't say a thing Delilah." Tears were shining in her eyes, the movie on the TV paused signaling they were listening to the song. "You sound like dad" She called as you walked into the kitchen. "Babe, you were incredible. You were on fire. You have to sing for us" You leaned against the wall and closed your eyes, tears starting to flood. "Baby, breathe. It's okay" You opened your eyes and as you looked up at Rodrick, the tears escaped, rolling down your cheeks. "Ssh, I know. Its okay" Rodrick pulled you into a hug and you sighed, blinking harshly to shoo away your tears. "I'm sorry, that was just a little overwhelming" You chuckled. "These tears are half of happiness by the way. That felt so fucking good. The only time I've ever actually played with a band is fucking around with Firehouse when they'd be at the house or something" He pressed a kiss to your forehead and looked down at you, smiling wide. "You're meant for the stage life, babygirl. You've gotta sing for us" You pulled away from him and sighed, grabbing a water from the fridge. "Rodrick...I dunno...It's nerve-wracking enough for me to play guitar for you guys. But being the singer too?" He put his hands on your hips and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. "I know baby I know...But I'm telling you. Your stage fright will completely disappear the second you're actually on stage and playing for people. It happened to me" You looked up at him with a sigh. "Can I think about it?" Pressing another kiss to your nose, he nodded. "of course my love. But we need to know before we start planning gigs" You nodded and pecked his lips, heading back to the garage. As you passed through the living room Susan stopped you. "Y/n wait! You have a beautiful voice. I loved that song you were playing! I can't wait to see you guys live" You smiled at her "Awwh thank you, Mrs. Heffley!" 

You walked back out into the garage, almost dropping your water bottle as you saw Ben holding your guitar. "Ben what're you doing!!" You ran over to him, taking it from him. "Sorry man. I just wanted to give it a strum" "Don't touch it!!" He held his hands up in defense and backed away "Damn okay...sorry." Rodrick, who had followed you back outside, let out a sigh. "Ben it was her dad's. She won't even let me touch it." Ben looked at you as you wiped his fingerprints off of the body of the guitar. "Oh shit, I'm sorry man. I didn't know" You sighed, studying the neck for any fingerprints. "It's okay just...please don't touch it? He played this thing on stage" "Got it" He nodded.

The band practiced for a few more hours, getting a feel for what songs you guys should do with a new guitarist. You couldn't get the feeling out of your head. That feeling of finally being in a band and playing again. Despite the obvious nervousness and anxiety, you felt so happy to finally be able to play music again. You had always had a passion for it, but had never gotten any where. It was either you alone in your room or you and your dad. On a rare occasion you would get to play along with the band when they were fucking around during rehearsal.

After a few hours of practice and writing down some sort of a setlist for gigs, Ben headed home, giving you and Rodrick one last wave as he walked out of the garage. You looked over to your boyfriend, who was putting his drumsticks away and wiping his forehead of sweat. "That was so much fun" He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "See! I told you to join the band" You rolled your eyes at him and pecked his lips. Playing the drums for almost 3 hours made him sweat like hell, his body odor almost overwhelming. "Yuck babe you stink" He chuckled, pulling his shirt off and wiping his forehead with it. "You don't smell so great either. But you try playing the drums for 3 hours straight and see if you don't get covered in sweat!" You let out a small laugh as you placed your hands on his shoulders. "You're one hell of a drummer you know that? And damn do you look hot when you do it" He smirked playfully and put his hands on your hips, pulling you to him. "The drummer and the guitarist? I think that's a pretty cute couple" Both of you let out a small laugh, pressing your lips to the others. You pressed yourself up to your tiptoes and draped your arms over his shoulders, smiling as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

You kissed for a while, getting pretty lost in the moment. "Hey gu- Awwwww!" "Yuck!" "Ew love" "Woah!" You pulled apart at the sound of your family's voices, turning to see them standing by the entrance to the garage. "We came to listen to you guys. We didn't realize Ben was gone" Susan spoke up. "Yeah, sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Your sister asked as she looked at you, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. "Yes" Was all Rodrick said as he pulled you into another kiss. Greg let out a loud gag and Oliver laughed. "Rodrick put a shirt on!" "Sissy that's gross!" You laughed into the kiss and pushed Rodrick off of you. "Oliver!" You looked over to your little brother and laughed. "Ugh. I feel gross, I need a shower" You complained as you ran a hand through your hair. "Me too" You put your guitar in its case and shut it, picking it up. "I'll see you tomorrow?" You asked as you turned back to Rodrick. "Duh. Practice at 6." He smiled and pecked your lips. "Bye, drummer boy" "Bye loser~" He winked at you and headed inside as you turned to your family, who was waiting by the garage door to head across the street. "Ew, love" Ethan teased and you just gave him a small smack in the side. "Yeah, cause I'm the only one in love here" You asked, holding up Delilah's left-handed and motioning to her engagement ring. "Have you two lovebirds said it yet?" You shook your head, crossing the street with your family. "No...not yet" As you walked up your driveway Delilah nudged you in the arm. "Well, do you?" You looked at her, shrugging. "I...love is a powerful word" She let out a dramatic groan and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me your wisdom. Do you love him?" You rolled your eyes and gave your sister a small smack on the arm as you waited for your mom to unlock the front door. "Of course I do" "Then tell him!" "Nope! No! I am not having the I love you conversation with you right now Delilah!" As soon as your mom opened the door you ran past her, running upstairs to go shower. 

As you reached the attic door and started up that stairs, you could hear Delilah teasing you downstairs. You just rolled your eyes and smiled, putting your guitar away and heading to your bathroom. "I do love Rodrick..." You mumbled to yourself with a smile before stripping and getting into a nice hot shower. 


End file.
